Always There For You
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Gabbi is a new student and was the star basketball player at her old school. When she comes to East High she goes through some dramatic moments only on her first day. But she has a secret...what is it? Read to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Official East High Tour

**Just as a heads up, I am a rookie at writing. I didn't realize how much I enjoy it until my friend told me about this site. I used to just read them. But then I made one. (I Heart You) and fell in love with writing. So this would make my second story! Please R&R. Be harsh! **

_** I don't want to write this for every chapter of this story, so I will write it once here and it applies to every single chapter of this story….I do not own anything besides any OC and the plot!!!!**_

Chapter 1- "Official Tour" Of East High

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

I was walking to my new locker at my new school when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a guy standing above me holding his hand down. I gratefully took it and he helped me up.

"Uh..sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going." I said quickly turned back to my locker.

"Are you new here?" the guy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"_Nice, another hottie to hit on." _ The guy thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Steve Bower, captain of the football team." Steve said leaning up against the locker beside hers.

"_Perfect, another stuck up jock who is full of himself."_ I thought.

"That's nice." I said. I really hated it when guys hit on me. Ever since what happened back at my old school, I was very….well…alert when it comes to guys.

"If you like, I can teach you some things sometime." He said taking a step closer to me. I backed up a step.

"That would be nice……" I said. He seemed pleased with himself.

"…..but I don't date outside my species." I said as I walked off, leaving him there, trying to find my homeroom.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie, and I just wanted to say that you're my hero for telling Steve off." She said.

"Uh..your welcome?" I said very confused.

"He tries to hit on every girl who walks through those doors. He's an imbecile." She said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. "I'm Gabriella by the way. Call me Gabbi." I said.

"Nice to meet you Gabbi. Now where do you go for home room?" she asked.

"Mrs. Darbus' class."

"That's my homeroom! Come on, I'll show you!" Taylor said as she led Gabbi down the hall and to the classroom. I gave my papers to Mrs. Darbus.

"Ah..Miss Montez, you may choose a seat." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Thank you." I said. I looked around and saw an empty sat next to Taylor. I was walking over when my bag knocked some guy's books off his desk.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I picked them up. I saw another pair of hand picking my book up that I dropped as well.

"No problem." I heard him say. He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I looked up and I saw the most mesmerizing blue eyes in my entire life.

"Troy." He said as he held his hand out.

"Gabriella." I answered and shook his hand.

"Ok, everyone sit so we can hear the announcements!" Mrs. Darbus called. I thanked Troy one last time and made my way to my new homeroom seat next to Taylor.

"Mr. Bolton….." Mrs. Darbus called. "Would you mind showing Gabriella around the school?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure." He said. As if he really had a choice.

**Troy's P.O.V.-**

I turned around and saw Gabriella whispering to Taylor. I turned back around and listened to announcements.

The bell went off signaling first period.

"Have fun with the new girl dude." My best friend Chad said in a sarcastic way.

"She seems nice." I said defending her.

"Whatever, see you at practice later." He said before he walked away. I went outside and waited for her.

I saw her come out and look around I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Hi, so where is your first class?" I asked her.

"Uhhh…" she said looking at her schedule.

"Gym." She said and looked up at me.

"_She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen."_ I thought.

"Troy…Troy…Troy!" she snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry, just tired." I said mentally kicking myself.

"So, where's the gym?" I asked him.

"Right this way, I have it next." I said.

"So, meet anybody yet?" I asked her.

"Well, I met Taylor McKessie than I ran into Steve Bower, which I'm guessing is a bad thing." She said.

I nodded. "Then Taylor told me he tries to hit on every girl that walks through the door." She added.

I nodded. "He's not….well…the good guy that he tries to act like he is." I said.

"Thanks for the warning." She said.

"Here's the girl's gym." I said. She walked in and I walked off to the guy's locker room, changed and met up with Chad in the gym. It was an open basketball shoot and Chad was getting a team together.

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

I got a uniform from my gym teacher and figured out that Taylor wa sin my class and she was talking to some girl I didn't meet yet.

I changed and walked into the gym. I saw Troy playing basketball with a bunch of, what looked to be like, his friends. _"Just like my brother."_ I thought.

"GABBI!" I heard my name being called and turned around and it was Taylor.

"Gabbi, I'd like you to meet Kelsi, my best friend." Taylor said introducing us.

"Hi Kelsi." I said shaking her hand.

"Do you guys play basketball?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"We don't stink but we are not as good as them." Taylor said as she pointed over to the game Troy and his friends were playing.

"That's ok, anyone want to play some one on one?" I asked.

"I will." Kelsi volunteered.

"Great! Come on!" I said. I ran over to where the basketballs were and grabbed one. We started our game. I didn't tell anyone that I was the basketball star at my old school yet. I checked the ball to her ad she checked it back. I ran down the court and did a perfect layup. (**A/N: Ok, I know absolutely about basketball…only horseback riding…lol..so feel free to correct me on anything I get wrong…)**

Kelsi and Taylor just stared at me. Along with some guy with fluffy hair who Troy was playing with.

"What?" I asked Taylor and Kelsi.

"You're as good as them!" Kelsi said pointing over to the guys' game.

"Well, I was kind of a star basketball player at my old school." I said.

"Well that explains it." I hear a voice behind me call. I turn around and see all the guys from the game across the gym walking over.

"Uh…hi?" I said. It made me nervous seeing all those guys come at me at once.

"This fluffy guy here would be Chad." Troy said.

"Hi, Chad." I said.

"do you want to play with my team? We are short one person-" he was interrupted by Troy.

"..And losing terribly." He said. I laughed.

"Um..I don't know." I said.

I felt a push from Taylor. I turned around and glared at her.

"Ok, fine." I said. Taylor and Kelsi followed over an sat on the bleachers and watched the game unfold before them.

I was making baskets left and right. Stealing balls from everyone, except Troy that is. He was the only one I couldn't touch. He was in a different league.

The game ended and Chad's team still lost but by one point. Gabbi obviously made an improvement.

Chad walked over to Troy. "DAMN!" he said. "She's cute **and** good at playing hoops!" he said. Troy just rolled his eyes and continued taking shots while I sat down and watched with Taylor and Kelsi.

They both had their mouths open. "What never saw a girl play basketball?" I asked.

"Not like that!" They said.

"I'm guessing that means I'm pretty good?" I asked walking over to the water fountain. "Duh!" Kelsi called after me. I giggled as I bent down and took a long drink. I turned around and ran straight into Steve again.

"Hey." He said taking a step towards me.

"Hi." I said not looking at him. He took another step closer.

"I really have to go now." I said trying to step to the side and get back to Taylor and Kelsi.

"No you don't." he said. He leaned down and started kissing me.

"Get away you creep!" I yelled.

He leaned down and kissed me again. "Get away!" I yelled.

"Why should I? You know you want me!" he said. He kissed me yet again.

"GOD DAMNIT GET OFF!" I screamed. Everyone was already out of the gym but some guys from the basketball team must have heard me because they walked in.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone yell.

Steve turned around. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now and not tell anyone…got it?" he said. But before Steve knew it Chad was on top of him. Someone must have gotten the guys' gym teacher because he came running in and Troy after him.

"Mr. Bower! Come with me!" he yelled.

I slid don the wall and started tearing up. This had happened to me before. I just kept it a secret. I felt warm hands on my arms and those blue eyes looking at me again.

"You alright?" Troy asked worriedly I nodded and he helped me up. I wiped some tears away.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because if he hurt you I need to know." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I just….it's not the….I'm fine." I said debating whether or not to tell him.

"_Not yet, I barely know him."_ I thought.

"Go get changed and I'll show you around the school some more, ok?" he asked.

I nodded and ran to the locker room. I changed quickly and ran back to the gym.

"Thanks guys." I said to Chad and Troy.

"No problem, but you sure you're alright?" Chad asked. I nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later than Gabi." He said.

"Bye Chad." I called after him.

"So, what's your next class?" Troy asked.

"Free period." I said.

"Me too, so where do you want to start the 'Troy Bolton Official Tour of East High'?" he asked. I giggled.

"We can start down at the first floor if you want." I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said. We walked out of the gym and made our way to the first floor.


	2. Music Room

Chapter 2- The Music Room

Troy gave Gabbi a thorough tour and they ended up at the music room.

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

"Are we allowed to go in?" I asked Troy. He nodded. I opened the door and walked in and Troy followed. He had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a music room before?" I asked him.

"No actually. It's…not what I do." He said.

"Oh." I said. I sat down at the piano and just completely lost myself. I started playing and singing. Forgetting that Troy was in there and forgetting about everything. I continued to play and sing a song I had wrote when I was at my old school. When the song finished I sighed. Troy broke my train of thought.

"You have a beautiful voice." Roy said. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Have you ever thought about trying out for the school musical?" He asked.

"No. I can't sing in front of people." I said. _"Then why could I sing so comfortably in front of him?" _I asked myself.

"Did you write that?" he asked. "Because I have never heard it before." He added. I nodded. "I liked it." He said. I blushed even more.

"Well, since you know a lot about me now, what about you?" I asked standing up.

"There's not much to tell. Uhhhhh…my dad is the guys' gym teacher, he's also the basketball coach, I play basketball, like I said, a normal, run of the mill life." He said.

"That explains it." I said.

"Explains what?" he asked confused as we left the music room.

"It explains why I couldn't keep up with you in gym today." I said.

"Thanks. And you're pretty good yourself." He said.

The bell rang. "Well, what's your next class?" he asked.

"Math." I said.

"I don't have Math next…" he said.

"I DO!" Taylor yelled from down the hall.

"Well, I guess I have my escort to Math now. I'll see you later Troy." I said.

"Yeah." He said. I walked over to Taylor.

"Is that Troy I just saw running off?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Figures." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's always after the nice girls and girl you, well, you've got a lock on that one." She said.

"We just met today! And I don't think we are going to be anything like that….." I said. "..yet." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

I walked into history and couldn't get Gabbi out of my head. _"Why am I feeling like this?"_ I asked myself only to be yanked out of my thoughts by Chad.

"Yo dude!" he called running up to me in the hallway.

"Hey." I said.

"What drills did you want to run today after school?" he asked me as we sat down in class. We finally settled on what we were going to do after school with the team and class started. I was pretty good at history, wasn't my favorite class though.

I was snapped out of my thoughts again by the bell ringing. I walked to Science and found out the Gabbi was in my class when I saw her sitting by herself doing an equation.

"This seat taken?" I asked her pointing to the seat next to her.

"Nope." She said. "It's all yours." She said smiling.

Gosh I love her smiles. They're so pretty and gentle. Mrs. Stone started class with a demonstration. I could see Gabbi constantly taking notes and watching intently. In the middle of class, Gabbi poked me with her pen and pointed down at her paper….

_Meet me in the music room at lunch?_

I nodded. It was one period until lunch and for some reason I was jumping out of my skin waiting for lunch. The Science class went by quickly and I had Math next. I struggled with Math. Hated the teacher and the course. It seemed to take years before the bell rang. I shoved my stuff in my locker and walked to the music room and saw Gabbi sitting at the piano.

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

I was sitting at the piano thinking of ways to tell him when I hear the door open. I turned around and saw Troy I smiled as he came over and sat next to me.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Troy, there;s something you should know. It's about why I broke down after what happened this morning." II said.

"If it was because that ass hurt you I swear I'll—" I cut him off.

"No Troy, he didn't hurt me. It's because, at my old school I was the lowest in 'rank'." I said. "I was always picked on and harassed. Sometimes even sexually." I admitted. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and they were full of care and worry.

"I didn't want to tell anyone but I decided that I had to tell someone besides my mom and I figured that I knew you the best out of anyone you should know." I said.

"Gabbi, anytime you need to talk or just vent or whatever. You can always call me." He said. I nodded indicating that I understood.

"Here." I said handing him my phone. "Put your number in." I said. He handed me his.

"You too." I smiled and entered my number. I handed his back to him and he handed mine back to me and we sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Well, we should get up to lunch." I said.

"Oh, uhhh, yeah." He said. We walked up to lunch and I found Taylor and I sat with her and Kelsi. Troy went and sat with his friends.

At the table I was sitting at we started talking about the musical coming up.

"It's going to be so much fun especially since I wrote it!" Kelsi said.

"Have auditions been held yet?" I asked Kelsi.

"Not yet, why are you thinking about auditioning?" she asked.

"I don't know, I don't really like to sing in front of people. I'll have to think about it." I said.

"Okay." Kelsi said. We kept talking up until the bell rang. We threw our trash out and I ran to my locker. I got my books for the rest of the day. I had Drama next. I knew where this class was because it was my homeroom. I saw nobody I knew so I just sat in the back alone and waited for class to start.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

I was at my locker when Jason and Kevin came up to me. "Dude, we heard about what happened in gym." Kevin said. "He's a bastard." Jason said.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to get either suspended or kicked off the team. I wouldn't worry about it too much." I said. Truth was, all I wanted to do was protect Gabbi after what she told me. I got a feeling there was more to the story but I didn't push it.

"So is practice still on?" Kevin asked. I nodded. We walked to our next class. We sat down in our sets and there was a sub so nobody paid any attention. We all just sat there and talked. The bell rang after a good 40 minutes of just talking and fooling around. I walked out of the classroom and started walking to L.A. As I walked out I saw Gabbi. She's so pretty. With her thick black hair in curls. Chad must have seen me because he interrupted the moment.

"Dude, just ask her out already!" Chad said.

"Ask who out?" I asked trying to cover up.

"Gabbi!" he said.

"Look, there's nothing there besides some sort of friendship Chad. Nothing more." I said as I took my seat. "Besides, I have seen you look at Taylor." I said trying to change the subject.

"What?! No no no no no no! NO! NO!" he yelled.

"Seems like it to me." I said. I was saved by the teacher and earned a glare from Chad. I just chuckled. Our class assignment was to read a story from our text books. But I was pre-occupied by, you guessed it, Gabbi. _"Maybe Chad's right."_ I thought. _"Wait, I just met the girl this morning! This can't be happening!" _I continued to battle out the idea of Gabbi out of my head until the bell rang.

I went to my locker and shoved all my books in, grabbed my bag for basketball and went to the gym.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I wanted to get caught up with the material at East High; they were farther along than my school. By a lot. But I liked staying after school just studying or doing homework. It was quiet and it seemed like I had all the time in the world. I started with Science. I read chapter after chapter and took notes. School just came naturally to me. Like Troy and- wait, why am I thinking of Troy? Ah, never mind.

I worked for several hours and decided to wander around for a little while. Try and get to know the school. I walked past the musical audition list. I looked at but decided against it. I still needed to think about it. I was walking around when I heard what sounded like a basketball dribbling around the gym. I looked at my cell for the time. It was almost 6. I thought I was in the school by myself. I peeked through the window in the door and saw Troy. I snuck in the gym and took off my heels so they wouldn't make noise. I walked up behind him and grabbed the ball, and made a shot. It went through.

"Ha! I finally got the ball from you!" I yelled. We laughed. He smiled. I smiled. I ran and got he ball.

"One on one?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said. We played for fifteen minutes and we were tied. I never played this hard in my life. There was no way I could get around him, so I faked a bad ankle. He came running up to me and I quickly got up ran to the net and shot. It went through.

"Oh! Someone beat Troy Bolton in basketball?!" I yelled.

"Not without cheating!" he called back grabbing the ball and making free throws.

"It wasn't cheating! It was…..uh…maximizing my chances of winning! Yea!" I said. We laughed. I looked up at the clock. 6:40. "Well I guess I have to head home." I said. I turned around and started walking towards my stuff.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Just give me a second to change." I turned around, smiled, and nodded. I stood there awkwardly in the middle of the gym and Troy ran over to me. I smiled and we started walking tou my neighborhood.

"So, where do you live?" he asked me.

"1006 Pineland Road." I said.

"You only live a few houses down fro me." He said.

"That's nice." I said with a smile. It's good to know someone on my road already. We walked in an awkward silence for a while.

"So, I was thinking of going out for the musical. I'm still debating. What do you think?" I asked him.

"Go for it." He said. "I was debating whether or not to go out for the basketball team, and look where I am now." He said.

"You know, you're not the typical jock. Usually, I imagine jocks being stuck up and self centered. You proved me wrong Troy." I said.

"Glad I could change your mind." He said. I giggled.

"Where did you used to go to school?" he asked me.

"Willow Wood High in North Carolina." **(A/N: Made that up!! Lol)** I said.

"Is that where you learned to play basketball?" he asked me.

"No, I learned from my brother." I said. The truth was, there was more to that story I told him earlier.

"Oh." He said.

"He used to play for the Lakers." I said.

"You're kidding." He said.

"Nope." I said. Troy looked surprised.

"Where else do you think I could have learned all my mad basketball skills from?" I asked him. We laughed.

"I don't know. School maybe." He said. "You said that he used to play for them. What happened?" he asked me.

I looked down at my shoes. "Well, the person that, well, raped me, wasn't sent to jail. And I guess he wanted to get revenge so a week after what had happened, my brother was m-m-urdered." I said. Almost coming to tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said as he stopped.

"It's ok, I needed to tell someone." I said stopping too. I wiped a tear. My brother was the closest thing to me after my father left. All of a sudden I felt warmth around me. I looked up and saw Troy hugging me. I smiled as I continued to cry my heart out. We sat there for a good 15 minutes. Him just listening to me crying. Nothing needed to be said.

We started walking again after a while. "This is my house." I said stopping in front of the driveway. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there." I said. He smiled.

"Any time." He said. I turned around and walked into my house.

**Troy's P.O.V.-**

"_Gabriella Montez, what have you done to me?"_ I asked myself. She completely changed me. I smiled as I walked into my house and was greeted by the smell of cooking.


	3. Just Frends?

**Seems like you guys like this story!! Personally, I think it's better than my other one "I Heart You", but that's just me! R&R!!!**

Chapter 3- Just Friends?

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

The next day at school laws only my second day there and I seemed pretty popular. I was walking up to the school when Troy called my name. I ran over to him and saw Taylor there too.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor said. We all walked into school together and near my locker I saw Steve. I hid behind Troy.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around.

"Steve." I whispered. Troy motioned for me to follow him. And I did. We walked to his locker. He turned to me.

"I don't know why he wasn't suspended, but it's something that we are going to deal with. Carefully." He said.

"_He said __we__."_ I thought to myself. I nodded. He got his books out of his locker.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded weakly. I couldn't keep avoiding things. And I know that Troy is there to help me. I took a deep breath as we took one step forward and were interrupted by Chad.

"That's your locker over there isn't it Gabbi?" he asked. I nodded. I was too scared to talk, scared that Steve would come after me.

"I-I need to get to my locker." I said. I never realized how much people really cared about me until now. Chad seemed really worried and so did Troy. Taylor took one look at my locker and saw Steve. She walked over.

"Did you get to your locker yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

Give me your locker combination and number." Chad said. We all looked at him with puzzled looks on our faces. "So I can get to your locker, I'm pretty sure Steve won't hit on me." He said. We all chuckled slightly. I ripped a piece of paper and wrote down my locker combination, number, and what books I needed.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He answered. He walked over and Steve must have heard Chad walking towards him because he looked our way. Troy and Taylor stood in front of me, trying to hide me.

"Thank you." I whispered. A few seconds later Chad came back with my books. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said. I very confused Chad hugged me back and he gave me my books. Off to homeroom. My day couldn't have gotten any worse, right? WRONG!

I sit down in homeroom talking to Taylor and Kelsi when Steve walks in. "Shit!" is all I could get out. I turned my back hoping he won't see me. I forgot he was in my homeroom.

Troy and Chad saw him walk in and kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't come near me. He ended up walking right past me to get to his seat. I slowly turned around and saw he was sitting three seats behind me. _"All I have to do is keep my back to him."_ I thought.

Troy gave me a sympathetic look and turned around also. He was the only one who knew at the moment of my past. He knew how I needed to stay away from him. Mrs. Darbus stood up at the front of the room.

"Everyone, it seems I need to make seat changes, everyone stand up and stand in the back of the room." She said. My eyes got wide with fear as I tried my best not to let Steve see my face.

"When I call your name you will sit down going down the row in that order. When the row is filled continue to the next one." She said. She started calling off names…

"Sarah, Carlie, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Gabbi, Taylor, Troy, Marissa, Steve, Rob, Owen, and Kellie." I had a small homeroom. Relief was all over my face after the seats were assigned.

The bell rang signaling first period and I bolted out the door.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

This morning was close, sometimes Chad eavesdropping isn't such a bad thing. Thanks to him, Gabbi didn't need to walk to her locker where Steve was standing. I walked to my first class, Gym, with Gabbi.

"Thank you SO much Troy." She said.

"No problem." I replied. I got into the locker room and changed. I walked into the gym and saw basketballs out again.

"Ok everyone, Mrs. Smith is sick today so we will be having another open basketball shoot." My dad called out. Everyone ran for the basketball rack.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I was running to grab a ball when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and it was Chad.

"We are going to see how good you really are at basketball." He said.

"Okaaaaaay." I said confused. I got there and it turned out it was only me and Troy against everyone else.

"Wait a minute! This isn't fair!" I yelled. They all smirked.

"It is when you're with Troy." Someone called out. I think his name is Jason.

"Whatever." I said. The game began. I didn't even know it but three quarters of the class was watching the game. I wasn't paying attention because I was way too into the game. Little did I know, the boys' basketball coach was watching. I never wanted to go out for the basketball team again after my brother was killed.

The game was tied. 10-10 considering we were only playing for 10 minutes. I shot the winning basket and everyone just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gabbi, would you mind playing a one on one game with Troy?" his dad asked.

I looked at Troy. "If he wants to, I don't mind." I said.

"Sure, just no cheating this time." He said I giggled.

Everyone in the gym class was watching. And I mean _everyone._ Apparently nobody was ever brave enough to take on Troy. But how was I supposed to know? I didn't even know he was captain of the basketball team. I just knew he was on it. I made a basket, he made two, I made two, he made one. It kept going and towards the end of the game, I had a one point lead.

He stole the ball from me and made a basket. Making it a tie. I was running to the basket and I shot it. SWISH! It was dead silence.

I stood there confused for a little while until Taylor came running up to me.

"You just beat East High's star basketball player." She whispered. My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped.

Troy walked over. "Good game." He said.

"And I didn't cheat." I said. He laughed. We were looking into each other's eyes for a while until it was broken by a bunch of Troy's basketball friends crowded around us.

"Where did you learn?" I heard somebody ask. I looked down at the floor. "My brother." I whispered. Before anymore could be said Mr. Bolton called me over.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Have you ever been interested in playing on a team?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, if it's because you don't think you're good enough. You're far from it." He said. I smirked.

"It's just that some things in my life have prevented me from joining a team." I said.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know, you can join the girls' basketball team." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton. But I don't think I'm going to change my mine." I said. And one second after I said that I turned around and wiped a tear from my face. I walked into the locker room and earned a lot of 'congratulations' and 'you're skilled' and other things. I left quickly. I looked for a place to sit and not be bothered. I found a classroom which seemed like it hasn't been used in years. I walked in and shut the door quietly. I slid down the wall and cried my eyes out.

That game reminded me so much of my brother, then Mr. Bolton offering me a spot on the team just pushed me over the edge. I didn't want to do anything like that. It reminded me too much of my brother.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

I was walking down the hallway with Chad when I hard sobs coming from somewhere. Chad walked the other way because he had to get to class. I had free period so I was taking my time trying to find where the sobs were coming from.

I got down the hall and it was getting louder and louder. I stopped at a class room all the way at the end which to have been forgotten. I peered through the smudged window to see a figure leaning against the wall.

I opened the door and knelt down in front of the girl. She looked up and it was Gabbi. It broke my heart to see her like this. I wrapped my arms around her.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I felt warmth and safety wrap around me. It was Troy. I could tell his hugs were different from everyone else's. They were warm, safe, nice, and comfortable. He was just special all around.

I cried into to him for a few minutes. Sat down in front of me and waited for me to talk. Usually people forced to talk. But he didn't. He waited for _me._

"Your dad offered me a spot on the girls' basketball team." I said. He seemed to understand right away.

"He didn't know." He said.

"I know." I said. "It just hurts every time someone mentions me joining a basketball team. I mean, what ever happened to playing it for fun?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"And it just ticks me off when people say how they are mad at their brother! At least they have one! Like when they say their brother is being overprotective." I admitted.

Troy was a good listener. He actually _listened_. What a concept!

"Sorry for making you sit through all of this." I apologized.

"It's ok, I like spending the time with you." He said. _"Wait, what?"_ he asked himself.

"I like spending time with you too." I said staring at my hands.

"_Oh my god. Does she like me? Do I like her? Yes, I do. What do I do?"_ he asked himself.

"_Does he like me? Do I like him? Yes, I do."_ I thought.

"I like you Troy." I said. _"Oh my god. What have I just done? I probably just ruined our friendship. Good going Gabbi!"_ I thought mentally kicking myself.

We both stood up. Awkward silence. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said what I just said. Obviously you don't like me the way I like you so lets just---" I was cut off by the most wonderful kiss in the world. I stepped closer and felt his arms creep around my waist. I leaned onto him more as I deepened it.

"_Not too far Gabbi. Not too far."_ I told myself. I broke it off. That had never happened to me before. It was the scariest, yet best kiss in my entire life.

"Wow." I said looking into his eyes which seemed to get bluer and bluer evey time I looked into them.

"That was….nice." he said. I smiled.

The bell rang. ""Come on." He said. He offered me his hand and I took it as we walked to Science together.

**Ok, you have read or hear absolutely nothing about Sharpay and Ryan. Should I just keep going without them and pretend that they don't exist, just Sharpay, just Ryan, both, have them be friends, enemies? What do you think? Oh, and I am open for any plot ideas too! R&R!!!**

**Kellie**


	4. What Are We?

**Thanks for the Ryan and Sharpay advice guys! Keep reading!**

Chapter 4- What Are We?

**Gabbi's P.O.V.-**

We walked into science and I felt people staring at us as we sat down in our seats. Sharpay walked into the room just after we walked in she must have seen us holding hands because there was a squeal coming from behind us. I turn around and get tackled by Sharpay in a hug.

"Hi Sharpay." I said. Her and Ryan were on vacation for a few weeks. We knew each other through family before I move to New Mexico.

"I see you have met Troy." Sharpay said. I nodded.

"And Steve." I said. Her eyes all of a sudden turned from happiness to anger.

"If he touched you I swear I'll--" She was interrupted by Ryan.

"Cool it." He said.

"It's ok, Tay, Troy, and Chad have been helping me A LOT." I said. "Oh, and hey Ry." I greeted.

"Hey Ella." He replied and hugged me. Ella was my special nickname with him.

"Ok guys! Let's start class!" the teacher announced. I sat down next to Troy.

"You have met Sharpay I see." He whispered. I smiled.

"We knew each other through family for years. She was practically jumping out of her seat when I came. But she went on vacation the day I came here." I whispered back.

In the middle of class a piece of pink paper was flicked at my head. I look around and see Sharpay smiling. I pick it up and read it.

_Are you and Troy, you know, together?_

_Shar_

I got my pen and wrote back.

_I'm not really sure. But he did kiss me, so I'm guessing that that means he likes me._

_Gabbi_

I took the note and threw it back at her. I saw her read it and she wrote back. When she through it, it hit Chad's head. We giggled as he picked it up. Sharpay pointed to me indicating to pass it to me.

He started opening it and both of our mouths dropped. Then I saw Chad scribble something down. He crumpled it up and passed it to me. I opened it and read it.

_Aw! That's so sweet! I need details at lunch!_

_Shar_

_Kissy Kissy Kissy!_

_Fluffy_

I nodded at Sharpay and just glared at Chad. Then I put my finger up to my lips telling him not to tell anyone. He just smiled and turned around. The bell rang. LUNCH!

I sat down with Sharpay and we caught up on things.

"That's so sweet!" she said as I told her what happened.

"So wait, he knows about what happened at your old school and your brother?" she asked I nodded.

"But only him." I said. Sharpay was like my sister. Ryan and her even flew to North Carolina where I used to live to help me get through my brother's death.

"I can't wait until the musical tryouts today!" she exclaimed. Ryan sat down on the other side of the table across from me.

"Maybe I'll go watch the tryouts and sign up late or something." I thought. They tryouts were after school. I decided that that's what I would do. I would stay after and watch how they were done, and decided if I wanted to sing or not.

After School

I crept into the back of the auditorium and sat down all the way in the back. The auditions were, well, not good. That was until Sharpay and Ryan got up. They were for sure to get the lead part.

Mrs. Darbus called for any last sign ups.

"I'll audition!" I called. Kelsi turned around from the piano and gave me a warm smile. She gave my the lyrics and began playing. The worst thing happened. I froze. Right there.

"Maybe the next musical Gabriella." Mrs. Darbus said. She got up and left and I sat next to Kelsi.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway, the song id meant for a duet." I said . Kelsi put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Want to hear the song?" she asked I nodded. She started playing and I started singing along.

"I think it's--" I was interrupted.

"MONTEZ, I will see at callbacks next week." we heard Mrs. Darbus call. I looked at Kelsi dumbfounded.

"So, what's the song I'll be singing for callbacks?" I asked Kelsi. We went over the song once and it was time for me to get home. I was walking out the doors when I heard someone call my name. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Hi Mr. Bolton." I said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join the girls' basketball team?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Are you sure because--." I cut him off.

"No! And I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop asking Mr. Bolton." I said.

"Sorry Miss Montez, have a good night." He said as he walked through the doors.

I walked up to the gym and grabbed a basketball that was laying on the court. I started practicing with a stray tear running down my face. I just practiced harder.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

I wasn't quite sure what was going between me and Gabbi after what happened that day. But I know that I like her. I was walking out of the locker room after some extra practice and heard a ball being dribbled. I figured it was Chad so I walked in. I saw Gabbi practicing.

"You ok?" I asked her as I got closer.

"No." she said. "Your dad asked me to join the team again." She said as she shot again. She missed.

"I'm sure if you told him why he might lay of." I said. She nodded as she made another shot and missed again.

"Troy, what's going on between us? I mean after today and all…" she trailed off.

"What do you want to happen between us?" I asked. _"What the heck did I just say?"_ I asked myself.

"I don't know, I mean, Chad and Sharpay both think that we're together. But I didn't say no and I didn't say yes. Because I didn't want them to think we were something if we weren't." she said.

"All I know is that I like you Gabbi." I said. She stood there for a little bit just playing with her thumbs.

"So what does that make us if I were to say I like you too?" she asked blushing.

"Gabbi, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. "My luck she'ss say no." I thought.

"Well, I'd have to think about that." She said. After three seconds, yes I counted,…

"I'd love to." She said. I smiled.

"_I just asked a girl to be my girlfriend and I have only known her for two days. Wow. Well, to all those cheerleaders and girls who keep trying to flirt with me, I have a girl." _I thought. **(A/N: Corny I know, oh well. Lol.)**

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I said.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

After what happened just then I forgot about call backs.

"I auditioned for the musical." I said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Did you make it?" he asked.

"Well, I froze up at the audition, but Mrs. Darbus must've stuck around because I was singing a song with Kelsi playing and she told me I have a call back." I said.

"That's great Gabbi!" he said wrapping me in a hug. I was a bit surprised but enjoyed it.

"I know how hard it must have been for you." He said.

"You know, the whole time I felt Sam there with me." I said.

"Who's Sam?" he asked as we continued walking.

"My brother." I said.

"He probably was there with you." He said. I nodded. We stopped in front of my house.

"Good night Troy." I said.

"Goodnight Gabbi." He replied. I walked into my house and told my mo mall about my day.

"That's great sweetheart. And I'm glad to see that you made friends so fast." My mom said.

"Me too mom. Me too." I said.

Next Day

My main focus now was on the musical call backs. I was walking onto the bus when I heard Sharpay screaming my name.

"CONGRATS ON GETTING CALLBACKS GABBI!" she yelled. I sat down net to Sharpay.

"You will not believe what happened after the auditions." I said. I explained to her what Troy did.

She sat there with her mouth wide open. "Oh I'm so happy for you Gabs!" Sharpay said.

"Why are you happy for Ella?" Ryan asked.

"Well first off she has a callback for the musical and second, she's Troy Bolton's girlfriend." She said.

"I knew it!" Ryan yelled.

"Ow, Ryan, my ear!" Sharpay yelled back.

I laughed as they started bickering. We got to school and I walked up to Taylor. "Mornin' Tay." I greeted.

"Hey Gabbi! Congrats on getting the callback!" she said.

"Thanks." I said. I felt an arm creep around my waist and jumped a little. I turned around and it was Troy with Chad.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey yourself." He answered.

I looked at my locker and saw that Steve wasn't there.

"I think I better go get my books before Steve shows up." I said.

I ran to my locker, got my books and walked back to Chad, Troy, and Taylor. We walked to homeroom to begin our day.

**I CHANGED MY NAME!!! IT'S NOW 'Horse Jumper'!!!**

**R&R!!!!!**


	5. Memories

Chapter 5-Callbacks

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

For the first time since I switched to East High I had a normal, fun filled day (mostly thanks to Chad.) there. I was walking into the auditorium with Kelsi. "Kelsi, I don't know if I want to do callbacks." I said.

"What? Why? You're great!" she assured me.

"Yeah but, I just wanted to audition to see how good I really am. And now I know that I'm good enough." I said.

"Well, as your friend, I'll support whatever decision you make." Kelsi said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I said. I walked with her to her house then I made a detour to Troy's before heading home. His parents weren't home yet and it was only him. I knocked on the door and he answered it.

"Hey Gabbi, shouldn't you be at callback practice?" he asked me as he let me in.

"Is that the way you greet a girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to drop by." He said.

"It's ok, and I don't know if I'm going to go through with the callbacks." I said. He had a surprised look on his face.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I 'tried out' because I wanted to see if I was any good. And I know that I am. It's something that my brother always wanted me to try. So I tried it. And I came to the conclusion that theater isn't for me." I said.

"I'll support you either way." He said. This made me smile. He always knew what to say even if it was one word.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said. He took my hand and led me to his huge backyard where he had a basketball court. I stood there shocked.

"You look stunned." He said.

"I'm beyond that. This is awesome!" I said. He picked up a ball and shot. He continued making basket after basket. I found my chance to steal it from him when he was just standing there smiling at me. I ran up and grabbed it.

"Oooooooh! I stole a basketball from Troy Bolton!" I giggled. I started running around with the ball. Not dribbling. **(A/N: Familiar scenario? Lol.)**

I laughed harder when he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Oh Troy, who's this" We heard someone ask. We turned around, I didn't know who it was but I was guessing it was his mom.

"This is Gabriella." Yup, his mom.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton." I shook her hand.

"You can call me Gabbi." I said.

"And you can call me Becca." She replied. I smiled. Troy came over to me and put his arm around me.

"Oh, I see she's more than a friend." She said. I blushed and Troy and I both nodded.

"Well, I better go start dinner, you're welcome to stay." She offered.

"Oh, no thanks, I really should get home to my mom." I said.

"Oh I insist, you can stay, your mom is welcome too." She said.

"Thank you. Let me just give her a call." I said.

I called my mom and she said she was on her way over. Troy answered the door when we were sitting in his living room and my mom walked in. Becca came in with an apron on.

"Mom, this is Troy's mom." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you…." His mom trailed off.

"Mary." My mom said. "Nice to meet you." She said. "I brought dessert!" my mom said.

"Oh it looks delicious! Come on, let's put it in the fridge so it stays cold. **(Imagine a cold desert. Lol.)**

"Well, I think they're going to be good friends." Troy said. I giggled.

"So, can I get another one of Troy Bolton's Official Tours?" I asked him meaning his house.

We walked all around his mansion like house.

"And this is the last, but best room in the house. My bedroom." He said. I laughed. But my laughing stopped as soon as I walked into his room. It. Was. Huge.

"What are you, filthy rich?!" I asked astonished.

"Something like that, but only some of my friends know, people would treat me different if everyone knew." He said.

"You'll always be the same person to me." I said stepping closer to him.

"Aw, how sweet." He said mockingly.

I don't know what got into me, but I just leaned up and kissed him. Out of the blue. A random time, I kissed him. It was a kiss that sent chills all through my body and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. My arms crept up around his neck. After a few minutes I broke it off.

He leaned his forehead against mine as I smiled. Every second I was with him, it made me more head over heels for him. We ate dinner and dessert. It was full of conversation and laughing.

Troy's mo maws showing her garden to my mom and me and Troy and I were sitting in the living room waiting for my mom to come back in and take me home.

We heard them walking back through the back door and I gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek before I grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said before I walked out the door with my mom. I went with Taylor and her mom to the airport to say good-bye to my mom. We made a deal that she would have to come home to New Mexico whenever she could.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

"I like her Troy, don't let her go." My mom said.

"I won't mom, now I'm going up to bed. G'night mom." I said. I walked up to my room and changed. I laid down on my bed and just thought about what happened. I have the girl of my dreams, my life couldn't get any better.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

He next day at school I didn't know how popular Troy was. Or how 'wanted' he was by girls. But I knew he was devoted to me and that's it, nobody else.

Troy and I started to show our relationship in school more. People got the picture that we were both off the market. Even Steve did. If he'd even look at me wrong, Troy and Chad were there for me. Chad turned into my well, brother.

He was not a replacement, just another brotherly figure in my life. I figured it was time I tell him and Taylor what happened.

I pulled them aside in homeroom.

"You ok Gab?" Taylor asked.

"I think I need to tell both of you something about my past. I trust you guys enough now." I said.

"You can always trust us Gabbi." Chad said.

"Well, at my old school I was at the bottom of the pecking order. I was always being picked on and harassed all the time. Sexually harassed….."as soon as I said that their eyes got wide.

"My brother, who used to play for the Lakers, was so upset he wanted me to press the most charges, but since there wasn't any solid proof of what he did to me he was just warned. Well, one week before a play off game my brother was….killed." I said. My voice got shaky towards the end. I felt a hand on my back and it was Troy.

"Gabbi, I'm so sorry. And I thought I recognized that last name somewhere." Chad said.

"Is that why you don't want to join the basketball team?" Taylor asked. I shook my head and looked down at my hands. Troy wrapped an arm around me and nobody knew what to say.

I had my first class with Chad, we talked basketball stuff.

"So wait, your brother was the Sam Montez?" he asked.

I nodded for the fifteenth time. "Oh crap, I have to go to my locker, I'll see you in French." He said. I just laughed and shook my head at him. He always forgets something.

"Hey there." I hear from someone's voice behind me. I turn around and it was Steve.

"Hi, I really need to get to class now so, bye." I said. I was always polite and at least said 'hi' to people I despise. It just wasn't in me to be rude.

"How come your not walking with your precious boyfriend?" he asked.

"Because I'm not and why does it matter?" I asked turning back around to find him right in my face.

"I just wanted to know if there was anyone around to stop me from doing this." He said. Before I could do anything he pressed he hard lips against mine. He shoved me up against the locker hard. It hurt. I squealed in pain. He started kissing harder and I tried to squirm from his grasp but I couldn't he was too strong. The bell rang and I was late for class.

I hear hels walking down the hallway, and I hear them getting faster. One second, he's on top of me, the next he's on floor with Sharpay standing in front of me.

"Told you he would be sorry." Sharpay whispered. I had flashbacks of what happened at my old school. Horrible ones. I ran to the girls' bathroom while Chad was making sure Steve didn't follow me. Thank go for Chad never being on time for class. I didn't know I ran past Troy's classroom the same exact time he was sitting there looking out the door window. He saw me run by and he raised his hand.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

I saw Gabbi run by with tears in her eyes. I raise my hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher. She nodded and I walked out. I heard sobs, once again from Gabbi, coming fro down the hall. I ran to the bathrooms and heard her crying there on the other side of the wall.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I heard Troy calling my name down the hall and I stood up and he saw me. In tears, again.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok, I have you now, you're safe." He whispered in my ear. I felt scared and nervous. I felt Troy kiss the top of my head and he kept whispering things to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked over at where Chad and Sharpay were. Steve was gone though. Chad and Sharpay ran to where we were.

"Dude, I'm gonna kill that kid." Chad said. I sobbed harder into Troy as he just held me tighter.

"Gabbi, are you ok?" Sharpay asked. I nodded lightly. It's not so much what happened just then, but it's what I remembered from my past. The guy, my brother. It was just all too much. We heard a teacher yell.

"You need to get to class!" she yelled. Chad walked up to her and explained. She nodded and he walked back.

"She said we need to go to the office and explain." He said.

"I'll go with you Chad. Gabbi, stay here ok? We'll explain." She said. I nodded and they walked off to the office. Soon after…

"Steve Bower please report to the office immediately." Was the announcement. We heard footsteps down the hallway. We hid behind the wall as he walked by.


	6. Bobby

Chapter 6- Championship

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

Today was the championship game after school for Troy's basketball team. Apparently it's good luck for the players' girlfriends to wear their jerseys. So, of course, I wore his jersey to school today. Steve got expelled. Yes, expelled. This means he's not here anymore to bug me. But he is probably going to be very angry, so I still have to watch my back.

In the middle of free period I was with Taylor in the library. I see hands covering my eyes and before I could do anything..

"It's Troy." Was whispered into my ear. I let him lead me somewhere outside. He uncovered my eyes and Chad brought Taylor out. We saw the basketball team and all their girlfriends. Taylor and I looked at each other puzzled.

Then we see some of the members of the team look at their watches.

"Three, Two, One…" they said.

Students came bursting out the doors and I jumped into Troy because I had never seen so many people rush up to us at once.

"It's a tradition, the day of a game, the whole school spends the time outside for the last three periods of the day." He said.

"Oh." I said. All this sports stuff really had me confused. Taylor was more so confused. I saw Chad talking to her then saw her mouth make an 'o' shape. About a half an hour into it, Me, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Taylor were deep in conversation. Sharpay and Ryan joined a little later.

I sat between Troy's legs with his arms around my waist. We were all laughing and joking around. All of a sudden….

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad yells. We all yell….

"WILDCATS!!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!!"

"WILDCATS!!" He yelled.

"GETCHA' HEAD IN THE GAME!!" everyone yelled. I laughed afterwards.

I went home to Taylor's and Sharpay came along. Before we left Taylor's house we were decked out in Red and White EVERYTHING.

We had our boyfriends' last name printed on the back of our t-shirts like their jerseys along with their number. Then we just decorated the front with red and white things.

I had a red ribbon in my hair, Sharpay had white, and Taylor had red and white.

We got there in time to see our boyfriends before they went into the gym.

"Good luck my Wildcat." I said before we kissed. Sharpay, Taylor and I ran into the gym and sat with the rest of the players' girlfriends in the front row. As they entered we stood up and screamed our hearts out.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." I told Taylor.

"Just wait until after the game when they win." She said.

We watched intently as the game rolled on. The knights took and early lead but were being shutdown halfway through. I was watching Troy closely. Just like my brother.

Wildcats shot the final basket of the game…….I blinked. All other times I could have blinked, I had to blink then.

I watched as East High's cheerleaders ran over to our team jumping up and down. Then I got the message that we won. I ran behind Troy and hugged him.

"You looked just like my brother." I said as he turned around.

"In a good way I hope." He said smirking.

"In a very good way." I said. I hugged Chad, Jason, and Zeke. I felt a tap on the shoulder and as I turned around I was engulfed in a hug.

I pulled away. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize about your br—" the person said.

I remembered perfectly well who it was. It was none other than Bobby. The one and only, Bobby. Aka, the guy who raped me and killed my brother. I just turned around and walked away. Or at least tried to. He pulled me back by my arm.

"How dare you come back and try to talk to me." I said shakily.

"Oh come on, it's not like you really cared anyway! And you know you like me, so why don't we just go back to my place and-" he was sort of interrupted by my hand colliding with his face.

"You are the same god damn bastard you were last year." I said. I never had it good enough. As soon as one problem was done with, another one popped up. Before I could have done any further damage I was pulled back by Chad.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Why are you hitting someone you don't know?!" he yelled.

"Wouldn't you want to hit the person who killed your brother?!" I screamed. Tears now rolling down my cheeks. I just wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Gabbi, I didn't know. It was him." He apologized.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have expected you to know." I said.

"What is going on here?!" Troy yelled running over. He changed into sweats and a wildcat t-shirt.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to go." I said.

"Typical, always running away. That's all she does. Don't expect her to stay long!" Bobby called after me.

I stopped and turned around ready to slug him. Once again I was held back by someone. Troy.

"Why does he bother you? Who is he anyway?" Troy asked.

I just wiped away a few more tears.

"Meet the guy who raped me and killed my brother." I said.

"Now I want to go, now." I said.

I just stared at Troy until he walked out with me.

We waited outside for Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

Troy held me close as we watched Bobby walk out. When he walked to his car we saw a familiar face. Skye.

"Figures." I said under my breath.

Sharpay came running out and Chad must have told the others because I was all of a sudden being hugged my Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I'm fine, really, you can let go now." I said. Once she released me I was brought into yet another hug. Taylor.

"Ok, I appreciate everyone being worried about me, but I would really like to be home for a while." I said.

"I'll take you." Troy said. I nodded and we walked to his car after saying bye to the rest of them. The rest of them were going directly to the party.

Troy drove me home and Taylor's mom was working late.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. I thought about it and nodded.

We walked up to my room and I plopped down on the bed. He sat on the bed looking at me.

"I guess I will never have a somewhat decent life." I said.

"Oh Brie. What makes you think that?" he asked me.

"Well, I finally get rid of one problem, and then another old problem is dug up from the past." I said. He lied down beside me. I put my head on his chest and played with his class ring.

"Yeah, but there's a plus side to everything." He said.

"Oh really? And what might the plus side of this be?" I asked.

"Well, uhhh….you got to hit the guy really hard. And then you get to spend time with your awesome boyfriend afterwards." He said.

"I know the first one is true, but I don't know about the second one." I said sarcastically.

"I'm hurt!" he said.

I kissed him. "Boo boo all better?" I asked.

"Mhmmm!" he said.

I laughed. I was a bit surprised when he leaned down to kiss me. Nut I kissed back and I felt him teasing me with his tongue. I deepened the kiss and rolled over on top of him.

"We…need…to go….to ….the…party…Troy." I said between kisses. I pulled back.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes, now move it." I said as I rolled off of him. I stood up and walked out the door. He followed and we showed up at Chad's house. Music blaring and all. We entered the loud house and I was pulled away by Sharpay.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry, are you doing better?" she asked. I nodded.

We were talking when all of a sudden…..

**Ok, chapter ends there. What do you guys think I should do? Have something bad happen? You know, with Skye and/or Bobby. Or something not bad happen..I have something in mind for either one!!! I want to get at least 5 more reviews until I post another chapter!! Keep reading and R&R!**


	7. Stay With Us Gabbi

**I saw a couple of questions in the reviews that need to be answered, if you do have any questions feel free to ask…..**

**Blond Sparkles73-When I was writing the chapter, I deleted some of it because I changed the plot a little. I must have deleted the part saying that Skye is an old cheerleader from her school. Sorry about that! And for the part about you wanting to slap Bobby…don't we all? Lol!**

**Youknowyouloveme10- Nobody is going to get shot, don't worry. I'm not a real good person to write about violence, because then it makes me want to strangle my computer. Lol!**

**Ok, I have 31 reviews, before I post anymore chapters, I want to get at least 5 more reviews from people! Thanks a lot and keep reading!**

Chapter 7- Stay With Us Gabbi

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

We were talking when all of a sudden Chad burst through the doors.

"THE ONE AND ONLY CHAD IS IN THE HIZZOUSE!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room just stared at him then burst out into laughter.

Taylor looked mortified at what her boyfriend just did. "Hey, he's your boyfriend." I said.

"Don't remind me." She said. We giggled. I was having so much fun with my friends and I became friends with the cheerleaders.

Taylor, Kelsi, and I hung out with them for most of the night. East High was definitely differently a lot more different than my old school.

I figured that it was a mistake to wear heels so I ended up just kicking my shoes off anyway.

We were all at the party for quite a long time. And it was a BLAST! Eventually I started yawning and decided I better get home.

"Hey Troy!" I called. He turned around.

"Hey, having fun?" he asked.

"Definitely, listen I'm going to head home okay?"

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's only a few houses down, I'll be fine." I said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and I grabbed my shoes and slipped them back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy." I said.

"Goodnight Gabbi." He said.

"G'night Troy, love you." I said.

"Love you too." He answered.

I made my way out the door and began to cross the street.

I heard screeching breaks and saw headlights pointing directly at me.

**Troy's P.O.V-**

"Did you hear that guys?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'll go look." Said Jason. He walked out to see no car but an unconscious Gabbi sitting there motionless in the middle of the road with blood all around her.

"CALL AN AMBULENCE! TROY, IT'S GABBI!" he yelled.

I ran out the door as fast as I could while Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and a bunch of other people followed.

"Gabbi! Gabbi! Oh my god!" I sat there by her side wiping blood from her face gently.

Taylor was crying into Chad while Chad was comforting her. It was quiet. Very quiet besides from the few sobs coming from some girls.

I heard sirens coming. "Zeke, go get her mom. She's home now ok?" I asked him as they loaded an unconscious Gabi into the back.

"Will do captain." He answered. He ran to Gabbi's house and got her mom.

"Who will be riding with her?" the man asked.

"I will!" called a very upset Mrs. Montez.

I hopped in my car along with Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor. I followed the ambulance as we parked in the emergency room parking lot. I jumped out and ran in. I found Mrs. Montez crying.

"How is she, did she wake up?" I asked her. She looked up and shook her head.

"They just took her right in, I haven't heard anything." She said. I sighed and started pacing around the waiting room.

"Dude, she's one on the strongest girls I know, she'll pull through Troy." Chad reassured me. I just nodded.

"Gabriella Montez?!" called a doctor. We all stood up.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked right away.

"Well, she's was hit pretty hard. My guess is that the person was speeding. She's in a coma, and we are sorry but there's a small chance that she will live." He explained.

"But there's still some chance right!" Taylor yelled between sobs.

"Very little." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry." He added. "One person may go in to see her at a time, maybe you and get to come out of her coma." The doctor said.

"Mrs. Montez, I need you to sign some form quickly." He said, she nodded.

"Troy, go in and see her first." She said turning to me. I nodded and made my way to her room. I took a deep breath before I entered.

I opened the door to see her hooked up to tubes and machines. She had cuts all over. I saw stitches on her head. I quietly took a seat next to her and took her hand.

"Gabbi. Please stay with us, we're all worried about you. Come back to us. For your mom, for Taylor, for all your friends…..for…me." I said. I wiped a stray tear away and just sat there holding her hand for a while. I heard a knock on the door and before I said anything the whole gang walked in.

"What are you doing in here?! They said one at a time!" I said.

"Dude, like that's going to stop us." Chad said. I just sighed as Taylor went around the other side and took her other hand.

"Gabbi, we're all here for you. And we're never going to leave you until you wake up." She whispered. We all just sat there in silence. Every once and a while I heard a sob.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I heard them, I wanted to see them. But I couldn't. All I saw was darkness. I wanted so badly just to wake up and hug everyone. Oh you don't know how badly I wanted to do that. But I couldn't. It's like my mind was somewhere else.

All of a sudden, I was with my brother at home. My old home. I saw him. He didn't see me. I was there for seconds. My next memory was him in the hospital. I was sitting next to him. Oh how badly I wanted to be with him right now. There was a light. And I saw a figure in front of the light.

"Gabbi…Gabs, it's not your time." The person said. I knew that voice from I mile away. my brother.

"But, what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not your time, it's nice to see you again, but you need t ogo back where your friends are and mom is." He said.

"Go." He said.

I hugged him and looked up at him.

"I miss you Sam." I said.

"I miss you too but we will see each other someday." He said.

"Now go before I have to make you go." He said. I nodded and walked away from the light.

I saw white walls. I saw a white ceiling. I felt pain. I heard something beeping. Then I saw nurses run in.

"Gabriella, just stay calm ok?" the nurse said I nodded as they took some of the tubes out of me. They took my breathing tube out. I could breathe on my own. They left and I took a better look around the room. I didn't remember much. I didn't know what happened.

All I saw was someone rush into my room.

"Oh Gabbi." The woman said. "I'm so glad you're ok." She added. I looked puzzled at the lady. My mom. I remembered.

"Mom…w-what happened?" I asked my mom. She sat down next to me and explained.

The doctor said that I could go home that afternoon. I was stunned. Speechless. But extremely happy. It was morning and I ate breakfast and talked to my mom some more. She agreed to take me to school to get my work for the rest of the week.


	8. Going Out

**cheeringmy.getaway- My apologies for stereotyping. I deleted that part out of the last chapter. I'm very sorry! I didn't realize I did it until you reviewed. Thank you for the heads up!**

Chapter 8- Going Out

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

My mom pulled up to the school and started to get out of the school.

"Mom, please let me go in and get it, because if I have questions about my work I can ask them." I made an excuse up, I just really wanted to see my friends.

"No, Gabbi, you're still sore and you need to sit down and rest." My mom said.

"But going in the school will make me feel better." I said trying my best to convince her to let me in.

"Well hurry up and go before I change my mind." She said as she sat back down in the car.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I hugged her. I walked into the school and looked at the clock. It was 2:45 PM. It was the last period of the day. Everyone would head back to homeroom before they went to their lockers and went home.

I snuck into the backroom of my homeroom. Nobody was in the classroom so I just let myself in. The bell rang as soon as I found my way into the back room. I couldn't just say 'Hi I'm here.'. No, I had to make an entrance!

They all filed in and before Mrs. Darbus walked in I stepped out of the back room. Nobody saw me.

I cleared my throat. Only one person heard. Sharpay.

She squealed and over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Ok, Sharpay, I'm still sore, and there's no way to put this nicely but please GET OFF!" I said.

She jumped back but then smiled. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok." I said rubbing my arm where it hurt the most.

"Gabbi, are you sure your allowed to be out this early?" asked a worried Ryan.

"Yes Ryan. The doctor said I could leave." I said.

He smiled and wrapped me in a light and quick hug.

He backed off and I saw Troy.

He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before following Ryan's example. Hugging me lightly and softly making sure he wasn't hurting me.

"Finally Troy will be back to his normal self again!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. It was Chad.

"Hi Chad." I said as I turned around. I was surrounded by my friends hearing over and over again how happy they were to see me back.

I knew however that me and Troy were the most happy out of all of them.

"I need to get my work for the rest of the week seeing as I will be home resting and swallowing Aspirin after Aspirin." I said and giggled.

"Troy, sorry to break up your reunion, but we do have a basketball practice ya' know!" Chad said. He earned himself an elbow in the stomach from Taylor.

"No, you guys go, Taylor can help me get my things." I said.

"If you're sure." Troy said. I nodded. With one quick kiss he was on his way to the gym with Chad.

"Ok, let's start before the teachers leave to go home." Taylor said. I nodded and we started walking around all of my classes. They all said that they didn't want to give me too much seeing as I needed the rest, but I really wanted to do something productive while I was sitting in bed all day.

My mom drove Taylor to her house and I got home. I made my way up the stairs and changed into my pajamas. I always liked changing into them after school. It helped me relax.

I sat on my bed and began reading my science textbook. I had to read three chapters and do worksheets for science.

I was working on my second to last worksheet for science when I heard the doorbell rang. I didn't bother getting it because I heard my mom moving around downstairs a few minutes before.

I didn't hear her and whomever it was talking downstairs because I was really getting into my science work. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Chad walked in.

"Hey Gabs." He said.

"Hi Chad! What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to come and see how my baby sister was doing, and to tell you that Troy wasn't able to come over after practice." He said.

"It's ok, tell him not to worry about me, and that I'm doing fine. Just sore." I said.

"Will do. So, are you feeling a bit better?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"A lot, I feel better that I can sit in my own bed tonight." I said. He laughed.

"I always hated hospitals." He said.

"Oh really. Why?" I asked him.

"I don't really know why, they just creep me out." He said. I giggled. We talked for a while up in my room.

"Well, I better go, I promised Taylor I would stop by at her place after I checked on you." He said.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I see you sometime this week then." He said. " Bye Gabs." He added.

"See ya Chad." I said. He left and I looked at the clock. 5:00 PM. I could smell my mom making dinner. Fettuccini Alfredo, my favorite. Moments later I heard a knock on the door.

"I have food!" my mom said.

"Get in here, I'm starving1" I yelled. We both laughed as we ate dinner up in my room together. We always ate together. Always.

After a dinner of talking and laughing, we finished up. "Honey, maybe you should put the school work away for the night, you need to focus on getting better, not school work." My mom said.

"Just let me finish his equation and I'll put it away. Promise." I said. She nodded and kissed me on my head. She walked out and I continued on my equation.

A minute and thirty seconds later I finished it. Yes I was timing it; I still have to practice for the Scholastic Decathlon you know!

I shut my science book and turned on my TV. My favorite show was on. House. I was five minutes into watching it when my cell rang. I picked it up.

"Please tell me you're watching it." Said Taylor.

"Yes, Taylor, I'm watching House." I said.

We always talk on the phone and discuss things during the commercial breaks. Whether it be about school or the show.

"I'm telling you, House gets more and more nuts every show." She said once the commercials came on again. I laughed.

"Yeah, but he's always right." I said.

"So you feeling better since we're speaking of crazy people." Taylor said.

"First of all, I'm not crazy, and second of all, yes I'm feeling better." I said. We both giggled.

After the show was over we talked for about fifteen minutes afterwards. I hung up and just sat in bed.

"This is going to be a looooong week." I said under my breath. I decided to take out my book and began to read. I was so into the book I didn't notice it was past midnight. When I looked at the clock I quickly shut my book and set it on my nightstand.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_

I must have forgotten to turn off my alarm last night. I rolled over and hit the 'off' button and closed my eyes again. I fell back to sleep and woke up again at 10:00 AM.

When I woke up I carefully got out of my bed. Boy I was sore! I took a pain killer and walked dow the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, it feels so weird not being at school." I said as I opened the fridge. I poured myself a glass of fruit punch and put it back in the fridge. I sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper.

"What would you like for breakfast? There's cereal, waffles, Pop tarts…" she said.

"Definitely the pop tarts." I said.

"Strawberry?" she asked.

"You know me well!" I exclaimed. We laughed as she popped them into the toaster. Minutes later they popped out and she put them on a plate and put the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" she asked me. I insisted that she went to work.

"Yes mom, now you're going to be late, go!" I said as I took a bite of my delicious strawberry pop tart.

I kissed her on the cheek and she left. I knew that she would send the neighbor over to make sure I was ok. And call me every hour on the hour. But I didn't really mind. I knew she was just trying to make sure I was ok.

After breakfast I walked into the living room and looked for movies to watch on Pay-Per-View. I found Pirates of the Caribbean 3. **(A/N: I know it's not out on DVD yet, just pretend.)**

I was in the middle of the movie when I heard my stomach growl. I paused the movie and walked slowly to the kitchen. I made myself a PB&J sandwich and walked back out to the living room. I sat down and enjoyed my sandwich and the rest of the movie. It really was as good as everyone said it was.

I turned the TV off and just sat thinking of what to do. I decided that I would take a long, hot shower and work on some school things again.

I walked upstairs and got a pair of Troy's basketball shorts that I used for PJ's and a baggy t-shirt. I ran to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the water wash my soreness away and the icky hospital scent off as well. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me and took another towel and began to towel dry my hair. I dried myself off, changed and crawled back onto my un-made bed. I looked at the clock. 1:00PM.

Two more ours until school was out. I sighed and pulled my English book out of my bag and began on the work I had in English. I finished the second of three worksheets and looked at the clock.

3:00PM, as if on cue I heard a tapping on my balcony doors. I looked up and saw Troy there; I smiled as I stood up and walked over. I opened one of the doors.

"What's the password?" I asked him.

"Since when do I need a password to spend time with my girl?" he asked.

"Since now." I said.

I watched as he just stared at me. I stared back. I blinked and giggled. I opened the door enough so he could come in. He walked in and I shut the door.

"I see we went for a basketball ensemble today." He said as he looked at the clothes I was wearing. I just giggled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you." I said.

"Missed you too Brie." He said. I smiled and looked up at him. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and walked over to my bed.

"I'm dying of boredom." I said.

"I can see that." He said as he looked at my books all around my bed.

"And that's going to stop right now, we're going out, come on." He said as he pulled me up.

"What?! No!" I said. "My mom will kill me!" I exclaimed as he just led me down the stairs.

"Then write her a note saying that you went out for a while. That's all." He said. I really did want to go out.

"Ok." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I wrote a quick note.

_Mom,_

_Went out with Troy. I'll be back later, I have my cell._

_Gabbi_

I laid it down on the counter top and walked out of my house with Troy.

"Troy, where exactly are we going?" I asked him.

"I dunno, just out." He said.


	9. Surprise Note

Chapter 9- Surprise Note

Troy and Gabbi walked to a not so nearby diner. "Oh thank god! Time to eat something other than Mac and Cheese every night." Gabbi said.

Gabbi and Troy took a seat in a booth and the waitress took their order.

"Your orders will be out in a few minutes." She said.

"Thank you." Troy said.

"So, how far have you gotten along on your schoolwork?" Troy asked her.

"It takes longer than it does in school because I have to do the work that we do during the day too. But I don't mind it, it keeps me busy." She answered.

"School has always made me fall asleep, I see no fun in it at all." Troy said.

"So how's basketball goin'?" Gabbi asked.

"Pretty good. We are ending the Saturday practices since the championships are over. But we still practice to keep in shape and for fun." He said.

"Well I don't see how suicides are fun, but whatever." Gabbi said. He chuckled.

"I thought you liked hoops?" he said.

"I said I liked to _play_ basketball. Not train for it." She corrected.

"Thank you." Gabi said as she watched the waitress set her salad down in front of her. They didn't know that Chad and Taylor were spying on them.

"So explain to me why you dragged me out here again?!" Taylor whispered while she sat next to him behind a bush.

"Because we need to break them up. All Troy has been focused on since he started dating Gabriella is her. Not so much basketball. He kinda, well, sucks." Chad explained.

"But nothing is wrong with Gabbi, she's still practicing for decathlon…I think." Taylor said.

"But every time I try to talk to her, the conversation gets turned around into something about Troy." She added.

"So, I say, we write a note from 'Troy'..." he said putting air quotes around Troy. "…breaking up with her. Saying how he really needs to get more focused on basketball." Chad said. "You in?"

She thought. "Yeah, I'm in." Taylor said.

After about an hour, Troy walked Gabbi back to her house. "Thanks for tonight Troy, I loved it." She said.

"Glad I could help." He said. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting the kiss to end. It made her feel well and not sore anymore.

After a couple minutes they broke apart and smiled at each other. "I better go, looks like my mom is home." Gabbi said.

"Ok, I can't see you tomorrow, I'm busy." He said.

"Ok, then I'll call you tomorrow then." She said.

"Ok, bye." He said. He watched her walk in and close the door. He started walking to his house. Thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He has really been out of it in basketball practice. Thinking about Gabbi. But he couldn't help it.

Gabbi was in the kitchen enjoying an ice cream sundae with her mom. She heard a thump upstairs.

"What was that?" her mom asked.

"I dunno." Gabbi said. "Probably just the house creaking or something." Gabbi said.

"Yea, probably." He mom answered. They continued to talk for another hour about how Gabbi's school work was going and how her mom's work was going. After Gabbi and her mom finished the dishes, Gabbi walked upstairs to her room. She saw a piece of paper on her bed. She picked it up.

_Gabi,_

_I was afraid of telling you this at dinner tonight but, I think we need to break up. I haven't been concentrating on what's really important to me. Basketball._

_Troy_

Gabbi crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. She started to cry into her pillow. Not so much that 'he' broke up with her, but that 'he' said she wasn't important to him. That basketball was more important. Whenever she was upset she blasted her stereo. She sang along with the song with so much power and energy. She sang as more tears slipped down her face.

On the subject of you being gone forever  
I still can't believe it, I can't see it  
I should just stop counting days  
On the subject of the future  
Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open-ended  
And pretend it could go either way

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back

On the topic of the time we spent together  
I can't say I never wondered if you ever think about these days

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over

If I could have you back

It's game over  
You lost this round  
And now I guessed I've turned you down  
Thanks for all the lessons learned  
I'm taking in what I have heard  
(Practice makes perfect)

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision -

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back

She turned it off and called Taylor still crying…

"Hello?"

"Tay…"

"Oh my god, Gabs what's wrong?"

"Troy…b-bro-broke up w-with me." Gabbi managed to get out. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Taylor felt a huge wave of guilt run through her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. All she got for an answer was a sobbing Gabbi on the other end.

"He thinks that basketball is more important than me." Gabbi said.

"I always knew he was up to no good." Taylor said. She knew it was just the opposite. Troy was a really nice guy and Gabbi deserved him.

"Tay. I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm exhausted." Gabbi said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said. They hung up.

"_Tomorrow, I'm setting everything right again. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm such an awful friend! God…what have I done?!"_ Taylor thought.

* * *

**Just so ya know…that song was from Aly and AJ's new album. "Insomniac" I haven't heard it yet, but I like the lyrics.** **R&R!!!**


	10. Trust

The next day at school…..

Chad was in the gym with the rest of the basketball team when he heard a not so happy Sharpay scream his name.

"CHAD!! CHAD!" she yelled. A slightly scared Chad walked over to where Sharpay and Taylor were.

"What?!" he asked them.

"Taylor told me what you guys did to Troy and Gabriella. You either fix it today, or you will not have a full head of hair tomorrow!" Sharpay screamed.

"NOBODY, messes with Gabbi." She added.

"Do you guys understand?!" she asked them. They both nodded hoping she would go away.

"Hey, how come she didn't threaten you?!" he asked Taylor.

"Because I'm the one who told her and that Sharpay's my friend too." She answered. "And I want to help Gabbi and Troy out without being threatened." She added.

"I told Troy this morning that she broke up with him. All he did was run around the track countless times." Chad said.

"I'll set it right to Gabbi while you set right to Troy. Got it?" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. She rolled her eyes and went to her first class. The day seemed to drag on for the both of them. Chad saw how depressed Troy looked after he told him the 'Gabriella' broke up with him. And Taylor couldn't get rid of the sad and depressed sound of Gabbi's voice over the phone. It was really upsetting her.

After school Chad pulled Troy over to a quiet part of the gym to tell him the truth.

"What do you need Chad?" Troy asked.

"We…need to talk." He said.

"What about?" Troy asked.

"It's about you and…" he said.

**Same time at Gabbi's-**

"…Troy." Taylor said.

"What about me and…" Gabbi said.

**Same time with Troy and Chad-**

"…Gabbi. Do we really need to talk about this?" said a sad Troy.

"Yes, listen, me and Taylor set you up." Chad admitted.

"Wh…?" Troy said surprised.

**Same time with Taylor and Gabbi-**

"…at?" Gabbi asked. Her eyes looking as tired and sad as ever.

"Chad and I wrote the note you found on your bed. If you took a second to look at the handwriting, you would see that it's Chad's." Taylor said. Gabbi walked across the room to where the note still lay on the ground. She looked up at Taylor in tears.

"How could you?!" she yelled letting a tear slip down her face.

"I couldn't believe myself after I did that. And Chad feels the same way." Taylor said. Taylor quietly walked out of the room and out the door thinking about what a bad friend she is.

**With Troy and Chad-**

"Dude, I'm sorry." Chad said. Those three words caught Troy off hand. Chad was _never_ the one to say 'sorry' or 'thank you' or stuff like that. He knew that Chad really meant it.

_"Now I just have to think about getting her back."_ Troy thought as he turned around and started to practice again. He didn't fully forgive Chad, but he knew that he really was sorry.

**With Gabriella-**

Gabbi flopped onto her bed thinking about what had just happened. She needed to see Troy.

She grabbed her hoodie and held it close to her as she walked out of her home. She walked to the school. It was 3:30 PM. Basketball practice. She opened the door to the school. She walked into the gym quietly and watched as Troy emptied his heart out into the practice game. Chad was running towards the basket ready to shoot when he saw Gabbi. He stopped in his tracks. Everyone did. She searched the team for Troy and found him walking to her.

"Gabbi, what are you doing? You should be at home." Troy said with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that whatever Chad told you is a lie. I never broke up with you. Taylor….she….sort of…well...betrayed our friendship. She said that it was-"she was cut off.

"Gabbi, Chad told me already." He said as they walked out of the gym.

"Oh thank god." She said. "I'm really not in the mood for explaining it. I can't believe Taylor did that to me." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"You know what Chad said to me?" Troy said.

"What?" Gabbi asked.

"He said 'I'm sorry.'." Troy said.

"_Chad_ said that?" Gabbi asked. She knew that he never said stuff like that before.

"Yes, I haven't forgiven him completely, but I know that he really is sorry." Troy said.

"So what did you really come here for?" he asked Gabbi.

"To make sure that you knew what really happened." Gabbi said.

"I do, now practice is almost over, so I should really get back in the gym." He said.

"Can I stay?" she asked him giving him the puppy dog look. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes." He said they walked back into the gym hand in hand and Troy re-joined the practice game again. Gabbi watched as Troy played his heart out and creamed the other team. After it was over Chad, walked up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Gabbi said.

"I'm really sorry about what Taylor and I did." He said. Even though Troy told her that he actually did say sorry, this still caught her a little off guard.

"Why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Well, because Troy seemed a little pre-occupied with something else during practices and he wasn't as good as he was. And I jumped to conclusions and thought it was you." Chad said looking down at her shoes.

"Chad, did it ever occur to you that he was pre-occupied with something else?" Gabbi asked.

"No. Like I said, I jumped to conclusions and before I told him what Taylor and I did, he was playing worse. So I just...I don't know. I'm really, really sorry." Chad said.

Gabbi thought for a few moments.

"I forgive you Chad." She said. "But you are going to have to earn my trust back." She said. She got up and gave him a friendly hug.

"I'd do anything to get my little sister back." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and pulled away.

"Go clean up, you're stinky!" she said. They both laughed as Chad ran off into the locker room.

"Dude, where were you?" Troy asked as he slipped his shirt on.

"Apologizing to your girlfriend." He said.

"How did she take it?" he asked as he grabbed his gym bag.

"She said that I have to earn her trust back." He said.

Troy chuckled. "Mine too. But I could never stay mad at my best friend." Troy said. They did a manly hug and Troy walked out to the gym and found Gabbi sitting on the bleachers.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked her. She had her 'thinking face' on.

"Can you drop me off at Taylor's? I really need to talk to her." Gabbi asked him. He nodded and they walked out to the parking lot. They got into Troy's Jeep Wrangler and drove off to Taylor's.

"Thanks Troy." Gabbi said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school. If I survive being bored all day." Gabbi said. She closed the door and knocked on Taylor's door. She heard a faint 'Come in!'. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. Gabbi turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello?" she called.

"Gabriella?" asked Taylor as she walked out of the kitchen. Gabbi nodded as she closed the door.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what I did to you." Taylor said.

"Well, after Chad told me and said that he was sorry, yes Chad said the words 'I'm sorry', I had to come and tell you that I hope we can be friends again." Gabbi said.

"Um, I think I should be asking you that question, you didn't do anything." Taylor said as she and Gabbi sat down on the couch.

"So, are we friends?" Taylor asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Chad, I forgive you but you have to earn my trust gain." Gabbi said. She reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Well, I should be going now." Gabbi said as she walked over to the door.

"Oh, no! Stay! I'm making dinner." Taylor said. The girls walked into the kitchen and Gabbi helped her with dinner.

* * *

**So yeah, I didn't really like how I didn't let the whole Gabbi broke up with Troy thing last longer than a day. But I can't stand it when they're apart! R&R!!**


	11. Fourteen

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating anything yesterday. I had a horse show and was getting ready all day. What sucks is that it was rained out. I'm so sorry! Here's the next chappy!**

* * *

  
Chapter 11- Fourteen

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

The night before, Taylor and I ate dinner at her place. It's Thursday and I can't wait until next week when I go to school. I got out of bed and slipped Troy's basketball sweatshirt over me. I decided I would go for a walk before my mom left for work. I put on shorts and flip flops. I looked pretty weird wearing shorts, but then a sweatshirt, but I could smell Troy so well on the sweatshirt. His scent relaxes me. I walked out the door and made my way to the sidewalk.

I am feeling a lot better. Still slightly sore, but the doctor said that I should start getting a tad more active so today was the day I would start my regular morning walks. I hugged the sweatshirt closer as I took in the scent. His cologne, shampoo, and just his scent blended together to make me want to sit there all day with his sweatshirt on.

It was gray and had red letters on the front that said 'East High Wildcats' on it. On the back it said 'BOLTON' in red letters and his number below that. Fourteen.

My walk lasted about a half an hour. I walked back home and was greeted by the smell of waffles, eggs, and bacon. I make my way to the kitchen and find my mom.

"Hi honey, I thought you were up in your room. Where did you go?" my mo masked me.

"Well, I decided I should start taking morning walks. The doctor said I could." I said as she set a plate down in front of me.

"That's a good idea." She said. "I have to leave early for work, I hope you don't mind." She said grabbing her purse.

"Nope." I said with a mouth full of waffle. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left. I quickly finished my breakfast and downed a glass of orange juice. I couldn't wait for when school was over. Troy was going to spend the rest of the day with me. It was bothering me a little that Chad said that he seemed distracted. I was worried, but I didn't want to push it.

I decided that I would see how tonight went. It wouldn't hurt to ask right? I walked up the stairs and plopped down onto my bed. I pulled the last of my school work out and started working on it. When I finished it I practically threw a party. It took me forever! It was hard! 'I don't want to give you too much work' my butt! I finally got it finished. I walked down the stairs and turned the TV on.

I settled for some movie on Disney Channel. I think it's called 'Jump In'. It's pretty good.

I was in the middle of the movie when my eyes slowly started to close. I fell asleep. I didn't seem tired before. My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Moments later the doorbell rang.

"It's unlocked!" I yelled from the couch.

"What happened to you?" Troy asked as he walked over. Half my body was off the couch, my hair was a mess. I was still wearing his sweatshirt.

"I fell asleep." I said sitting up. He sat down next to me and I laid m head on his chest.

"Has school changed much" I asked breaking the silence.

"You, Ms. Montez, are constantly being talked about." He said. I giggled.

"I didn't know I would have to get sent to the hospital to become popular." I said.

"Well, just don't leave me behind when you get caught up in it." He said. I smiled and sat so I was facing him.

"How could I do that?" I asked. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I've been waiting all day. That's one of the biggest losses of not going to school. I mean, sure we both had less detentions and demerits for PDA's, but I couldn't kiss him _all_ day! Unfortunately, we needed air. I took my place putting my head on his chest again as I felt his arms go around me.

"So, how's Miss. Darbus?" I asked him.

"Well, she wanted to replace you with Sharpay, but I quickly talked her out of it." He said. I sat up with my mouth wide open.

"What does she think I do all day? Just sit around and do nothing! The day I get back, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" I exclaimed. Troy couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?!" I kind of yelled. I was caught up in the moment.

"You're cute when you're planning to kill someone." He said. I smirked. "But, it doesn't matter, believe it or not, Sharpay actually convinced her not to let her take your place." He said. I looked up at him in astonishment.

"I know she was my friend, but, I never though she'd do that!" I exclaimed. "Gimme' your cell phone!" I said reaching for it in his pocket.

He grabbed it before I did and held it up too high. "Why?" he asked me.

"Because your injured and sore girlfriend's cell is up in her room." I said giving him puppy eyes.

He handed it to her. "Nice! Now I can call out of the country and not have to pay the extra fees!" I yelled running out the back door to my backyard.

I plopped down on the grass and dialed Sharpay's number.

Troy came running out just as Sharpay picked up.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked into the phone. She heard a faint 'don't you dare!' coming from the background.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Shar! It's Gabbi!" I said as Troy sat down next to me.

"Um….hi?" she said.

"Listen, Troy told me that you talked Miss. Darbus out of replacing me. That meant so much to me." I said as I lay down on top of Troy.

"Awww! No problem! I knew I was a real, well, um…bitch….before the callbacks, so I figured this might make it up to you." She said. Meanwhile Troy and I were breaking away from a kiss.

"EEEEEEW! OK, CAN'T YOU HANG UP BEFORE YOU MAKE OUT! JEEZ!" Sharpay yelled into the phone.

"Oh, sorry Shar." I said laughing still laying on top of Troy.

"Ah, the other twin is summoning me, I have to go. See ya!" Sharpay said.

"Ok, bye! And tell Ryan I said hi!" I said as they hung up.

"Where were we?" I asked as she captured his lips into another passionate kiss. When they broke apart I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How many days is it until you come back to school?" he asked me.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday…three days. I'm coming back Monday." I said.

"You better be ready for people suddenly acting like they're your best friend." He said.

"Why would they do that, I mean, I didn't do anything besides get hit by a car." I said.

"I'm just warning you. One time, this girl got in a car accident, and everyone was crowding around her the day she got back." He said. "Why? I don't know, but they just did." He said.

"East High scares me sometimes." I said as I sighed. We sat there for a while longer when we got incredibly hungry.

I was looking in the fridge for something to heat up.

"How about……we just make sandwiches?" I ask him.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

I was walking over to the pantry when I felt pain in my whole body. I was still sore.

"I'm gonna go take a pain killer, I'll be right back." I said.

"Do you want me to get for you?" he offered.

"No, I'll get it." I said. I walked up to my bathroom and found the bottle of tiny blue pills. **(A/N: I don't know what pain killers look like, so bear with me. Lol.)** I took a sip of water and swallowed the pill. I walked back downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Troy making lunch.


	12. First Day Back

Author's Note- This chapter will be taking place the first day that Gabbi gets back. I was getting bored of her staying home (I can't imagine how bored someone must be if they had to stay home all week.) So I'm moving on a few days…

Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical.

**Always There for You**

Chapter 12- First Day Back

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I walked to school today since I didn't have time to take my regular morning walks. I walked into school and was immediately surrounded by people I didn't even know. I said some quick 'hello's' and made my way to my locker.

"I warned you." Troy said as he walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued going through my locker.

"People scare me." I said.

"Hey Gabs!" Jason said as he walked up with Kelsi. He gave me a quick hug, followed by Kelsi.

"How are you feeling?" Kelsi asked me.

"A lot better. I don't have to take anymore pain killers." I said.

"Gabbi!" Sharpay squealed as she ran up to me. It was a pretty funny sight seeing her running in heels. Ryan wasn't too far behind. I was almost tackled down from her hugging me but thankfully Troy caught me as he laughed.

"Hey Ella!" Ryan exclaimed and gave me a more normal hug.

"So what's it feel like to be the most talked about person in East High?" Sharpay asked as we all started walking to homeroom.

I groaned. "So far, exhausting." I said. We all chuckled.

I felt the whole football team's eyes on me. And then I soon felt Troy wrap his arm around me making them look away right away. I giggled slightly.

We entered homeroom and the ruckus was kicked up again as I walked in. I was surrounded by everyone in the class room.

"Okay, okay people! Back it up so Gabbi can get to her seat!" Chad yelled as he practically pushed them out of the way. I laughed as he gave me a look that read 'hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can hold them back'. I laughed again. I took my seat next to Taylor and we started talking.

"Quiet down class!" Miss. Darbus called form the front of the room. We quickly quieted down as she began to read the announcements. She paused when she was looking over attendance.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Miss. Montez." She said.

"Good to be back." I answered. She continued with roll and the bell rang.

"Hey Troy, can we talk for a sec?" I asked him in the middle of lunch.

"Yeah, sure." He said. I lead him out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"Nothing, well, I don't know. Well, um, uh, you know when Chad apologized to me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, um, he said that you seemed distracted during practice." I said. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that, my dad wouldn't let up with the practices a little bit even though the championships are over, he was drilling us just as hard and making us practice new plays. I mean, I'm all for practicing a little just to make sure we're still in shape, but he just wouldn't let up." He admitted.

"Well, maybe he's okay now." I said trying to comfort him a little. I've seen how his dad makes them practice harder at home than at school. And I've seen how he doesn't let up in school too. I actually feel bad for the team.

"I hope so." He said. I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Maybe if I come and watch today with Tay, he might let up a little." I said.

"You don't have to, but if you want to, I don't mind." He said.

"We'll be there." I said. I gave him one last kiss and we walked back into the lunchroom.

Taylor and I walked into the gym after school and saw the team in there already practicing.

"Jeez, you were right." Taylor whispered in my ear as we sat down.

"Just look at them, they look like they're about to break down any second." I whispered back to her. She nodded. We watched as they began a practice game. Mr. Bolton is really running them hard today.

I noticed that Troy kept shooting pleading looks at his dad, but he either didn't see them, or ignored them.

I watched as Chad passed the ball to Jason, and Jason to Zeke, and Zeke to Troy.

Mr. Bolton gave them a ten minute break since he was needed in the office.

"Hi." Said a breathless Chad as he walked over.

"Here." I said as I gave Troy and Chad each a water bottle.

"Thanks." Troy said. They took a long sip and sat down.

"You guys were good!" I exclaimed.

"I think we would be better if your dad wasn't so hard on us and pressuring us." Chad said.

We heard a shrill whistle and they all ran back on court. We watched as they continued their harsh practice and finally were allowed to change and leave. Taylor and I waited outside for Troy and Chad. We watched as the whole tem walked out looking a little angry.

"What's wrong" Taylor asked.

"Well, we figured out why coach has been pushing us so hard." Kevin said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked.

"My dad got into an argument or something with a coach from another school and the other coach was saying how his team could have beaten us and how we 'cheated'. So my dad and him made a re-match." Troy said. I could tell he was biting his tongue and resisting saying anything else.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Kevin piped up. "I probably would have no problem to a re-match, but he didn't even ask us!" he added. Troy, Chad, Taylor and I all sat in silence as we watched the rest of the team walk to their cars.

"When's the game?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Chad said.

"You know we'll be there." Taylor said.

"Yeah, we know." Chad said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

I could tell that Troy was very miffed at his dad for doing something like that. "Come on, how about we go back to my house and watch movies?" I asked them.

They all nodded. We climbed into Troy's car and he drove to my house. When we eventually pulled into my driveway, Chad and Troy seemed to cool off about the game and were back to their normal selves.

"Guys, let me go into the kitchen and get drinks. Tay, you know where the movies are." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I found a note on the fridge.

_Gabbi,_

_I have to work a little late tonight; I went grocery shopping today, so you shouldn't have to order out._

_Mom xoxox_

I left the note on the fridge and opened the pantry.

"Jeez!" I whisper- yelled. It was stocked full of food. She didn't lie when she said she went shopping.

I grabbed some potato chips and made a mental note to not let Chad alone in the kitchen after I grabbed some dip. I put some chips in a bowl and ran back out to the living room where they, well, Chad and Taylor, were fighting about what movie to watch.

I sat down next to an amused looking Troy and we started eating and dipping our chips.

"Ya know, this is more entertaining than watching a movie." Troy said just loud enough for me to hear. I giggled and laid my head on his chest. I shook my head as the argument went on for another 15 minutes.

Troy grabbed a handful of chips and motioned me to do the same. He mouthed 'three…two….one…' and we threw the chips at them.

"HEY!" they both yelled.

"Just put a stinkin' movie in!" I yelled as I took my place next to Troy again. They finally decided on a movie and sat together on the other couch.

"Is it just me, or do they make and odd couple?" Troy asked me. I giggled and snuggled closer to him and we watched the movie in peace.


	13. A Certain Someone

**Always There for You**

Chapter 13- The Re-Match

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I. Hate. Alarm. Clocks!!! I looked at it and stared in awe…5AM!!!!! I'm going to kill Troy's dad for scheduling a stupid re-match! GAH!

I turned it off and walked into my bathroom and showered. I had to be at the school by 5:30 AM, because a certain someone just _had_ to have a re-match with a team all the way on the other side of the friggin' state!!! UGH!

I let the steaming hot water run down my tired body and wake me up. There was no way in the world I was going to be very nice to Mr. Bolton.

I got a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and finished that off pretty quickly. I grabbed my purse and got in my car. I left my mom a note reminding her that I was going to support Troy and the team. She may have forgotten. I drove to school with no radio seeing as I was almost tired enough to fall asleep as I drove and didn't want any distractions.

I parked and saw the bus that was waiting for us. I didn't see Troy's car, but I did see Chad's. I walked into the lobby to see him practically falling asleep in the chair. I sat down in the one next to him.

"Morning." He said groggily. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Yes, I was tired enough to fall asleep on my boyfriend's best friend's shoulder.

I almost did before I heard a very perky male voice come into my ears.

"I hope everyone's ready!" Mr. Bolton happy yelled. My eyes narrowed at the figure walking down the hallway to the gym. I stood up and started walking towards him, ready to choke him. I was about to run towards him when I felt arms around me. They turned me around, my feet still off the ground, and the person was carrying me back to my seat.

"As much as I know you want to kill him, he's still Troy's dad." Chad said in my ear. I sighed as he sat back down. I hugged Troy's sweatshirt closer to me and inhaled. I calmed down.

"So, you like smelling my sweatshirts huh?" Troy asked. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Don't make fun of me when I didn't get a full night's rest." I stated. He sat down in the seat next to me as we waited for everyone else to show.

Once the last few people trickled in through the door, you could see the sun a little better and we climbed onto the bus. Taylor, Chad, Troy, and I all sat in the back two seats. Taylor with Chad and me with Troy.

My head was resting on Troy's chest as the bus started moving.

"Gabbi, are you gonna sleep?" he asked me.

"Nope." I answered sounding very groggy.

"Are you sure? Because you can if you want." He said.

"No Troy, I'm gonna stay up." I argued.

"I'll wake you when we get there." He said.

"Ok." I said and quickly falling asleep.

_10….9…..8…..7….6…..7…..6…..5…..4….3…2……._

"_Troy! Oh my god!" There was a sickening thud as one of the opposing team players knocked Troy over with a hard shove. Gabbi and Taylor ran down the bleachers…._

"_He severely damaged his knee, I don't know if he'll be able to play again." The doctor in the hospital said._

"Gabbi….Gabs…Brie? Wake up." Troy whispered in my ear. I didn't realize I was crying my sleep.

"You okay?" he asked. He wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all." I said.

"Care to tell?" he asked.

"Um…." _I don't want to freak him out or anything. Make something up Gabbi!_

"It was about……my brother." I said.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he asked as we pulled up to the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. As we followed Chad and Taylor off the bus I heard whispers.

"Nice, they brought the girls with them. I really like that Puerto Rican one." Some guy whispered. I cringed at the tone of his voice. I felt Troy wrap a tight arm around me.

"Damn! That's Bolton's girl. You better stand clear of her man." was the last one I heard before entering the school. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good luck." I said as I gave Troy a kiss. Taylor and I walked into the unfamiliar gym and sat down on the bleachers as we watched the opposing team warm up. They were good, but East High was better.

_Clunk!_

I looked down beside me and see a pink razr cell.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"It's fine." I replied.

"I'm Lacey." She said.

"Gabriella." I said. "But call me Gabbi." I added.

"You're _the Gabriella Montez_?" the girl asked. I nodded.

"Why, have you heard of me?" I asked.

"Duh! You're on the Decathlon team! Everyone had heard of you!" she replied.

"Lacey?" Taylor asked as she saw her.

"Taylor!" she squealed.

"Long time no see!" Taylor said. Taylor and I made room so that she could sit next to us.

It was in the middle of the game and there was a few seconds left. The Wildcats had a great lead. Troy was running down the court trying to get open for the ball to be passed.

After a quick break...

I watched closely as Chad made the winning basket.

"I'll talk to you guys soon!" Tracey said as she left the gym with her friends.

Taylor went to fine Chad and I walked around the gym to find Troy. I felt arms from behind me.

"Oh my god!" I said as I spun around to meet those blue eyes.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!" I added but settled into his arms.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's okay." I said. We walked around and I gave Chad a hug with a 'great job' and I walked out into the hallway to wait for Troy.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind me.

"Hi." I answered after turning around. I was sure that it wasn't some guy from East High, I haven't seen him in my whole life.

He was about as tall as Troy, had shaggy blond hair, and had blue eyes. They weren't like Troy's, they were dark and mean looking. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"I'm Andy." He said holding his hand out. He gave me a flirty smile.

"Gabriella." I said. "I go to East High." I added hoping he'd get the message that I was Troy's.

"Nice to meet you." He said. He took a step towards me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Troy.

"Nice to meet you too, but I really have to go now, bye." I said. With that I tried to walk over to Troy and the team. Or at least hoping he'd see me.

Andy grabbed my wrist, really roughly, and pulled me into an empty hallway.

"I got her!" he yelled. I watched as the whole South High **(A/N: I thought the name kinda fit, you know, east High, West High, and South High! Lol…) **team came out from around the corner. With a certain someone in the middle...

**Taylor's P.O.V-**

"Troy, where's Gabbi?" I asked looking around for Gabbi. It's not normal for her to just run off like this.

"I don't know." He said.

"Tell you what, Chad and I will look over here, you look over there." I said. He nodded.

Chad and I walked around the now fairly empty hallway.

"I don't s-"Chad cut me off.

"Shhhhhh." He said. I hushed. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. I nodded. Someone was crying. It almost sounded as if, they were in pain.

"Oh my god!" Chad yelled. I saw him running towards a helpless body in a deserted hallway. Gabriella.

"TROY!!!" I yelled. I saw him turn around. "IT'S GABBI!!" I added.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I hear someone yelling, I can't quite make out what though. Or who.

"Gabbi!" Someone said as they kneeled in front of me. I'm scooped up and I can feel my eyes getting heavier.

"Gabbi, stay with us okay?" I heard the same person say.

"Chad?" I asked weakly.

"Gabbi, yes, it's Chad, just stay with us ok?" he asked. I nodded trying to stay awake.

"Gabbi! Oh my god!" I heard a female's voice say. I later hear her call Troy's name. I had to stay awake. I had to. I had to see Troy.


	14. It Might Happen Again

Previously…

"_Chad?" I asked weakly._

"_Gabbi, yes, it's Chad, just stay with us ok?" he asked. I nodded trying to stay awake._

"_Gabbi! Oh my god!" I heard a female's voice say. I later hear her call Troy's name. I had to stay awake. I had to. I had to see Troy._

**Always There For You**

Chapter 14-It Might Happen Again

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I can just barely make out people yelling 'Call 911!' and similar things. I'm shifted into someone else's arms. Even though I can't open my eyes at the moment, I know who. Troy's.

"Gabbi, just stay with us okay? You're gonna be fine." He whispered. I nodded very lightly I just felt like I wanted to sleep. Like I haven't slept in days. I just wanted to close my eyes, but I knew better. I had to stay awake.

**Taylor's P.O.V-**

I couldn't move, I was scared to death for my best friend. She had deep cuts and large bruises forming all over her. I don't even want to know what those sick bastards did to her. My heart goes out to her as I can physically see her losing strength.

"Chad...w-what's going to happen to her?" I asked as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Absolutely nothing, she's going to be fine." He reassured me. I watched as Troy was whispering things to her. I could just barely see her breathing. I could see her nod every once and a while.

I watched as the nurse ran out and over to them. The nurse was all we had until the paramedics got there. Chad and I ran over to her side.

"Now I'm not entirely sure, but I can see some bleeding from the head. So she _could_ have a concussion." She explained. But she said she's not sure. I watched as she bandaged up some of the cuts. The ambulance came and put her in. Troy climbed in after her and we all climbed back on the bus and rode to the hospital in silence. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't comfortable, it was just silence.

Chad, Mr. Bolton, and I all ran into the hospital. Mr. Bolton called Mrs. Montez and told her that she needed to come out. It would be a little while before she got there since we weren't in Albuquerque anymore.

I was crying on Chad's shoulder as I watched Troy pace around all over the place.

"I should go talk to him." Chad said as he began to get up.

"No, let me." I said.

"You sure?" he asked me. I nodded. I walked over to where Troy was looking out the window.

"Hi." I said. No response. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I dunno." He answered me. He sounded distant.

"She's gonna be okay Troy, you have to believe that." I said.

"I do, I just can't figure out who or why whoever did this to her did it." He said. (Did that make sense?)

"We can't worry about that right now; we have to think about Gabbi." I said. I finally got him to sit down.

"I'm a wreck without her." He murmured

"But you're never going to be 'without' her." I said. "She's inside all of our hearts, yours more so." I explained. He nodded.

"Gabriella Montez?" a doctor asked. Troy, Chad, Mr. Bolton, and I all stood up and walked over.

I stood next to Chad and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Is she okay?" I asked before anyone else.

"She's in stable condition. She's awake, but very distant. She can respond perfectly. She can talk, hear, and feel everything. She needed some stitches on her head which we quickly took care of. She has bruises and some cuts around her head, so she may not remember some things, but they will come back. So far she knows the date, where she is, and other things. Is there a particular loved one here?" We all looked at Troy.

"Me." He said. "Okay, you may be the one to get her to talk more. You can all go in, but just try and act normal around her. Try and get her involved in conversations and such." He explained.

"Thank you sir, what room?" Chad asked.

"318." He answered. Troy, Chad, and I practically ran down the hallway to her room.

**Gabriella's P.O.V-**

I was sitting up in my bed and staring straight ahead. I knew I could talk; I was just shaken up from what happened. Not so much about _what_ happened, just about what _he_ did. What _he_ said. I hear people entering my room and I wiped some tears that began to fall away from my eyes.

I see Troy first and he comes over and hugs me. I hug him back tightly, praying that this feeling of safety never left me. I feel him kiss the top of my head. I see a now blurry Chad and Taylor walking in. My tears are blurring my vision. I cry into Troy as he holds me and whispers things in my ear.

"It's okay, you're safe now Brie. You're safe." He whispers. I wanted so badly to think that, but I couldn't. Even though I felt much safer in his arms, I didn't feel completely safe.

I was settled next to Troy as he was sitting next to me on my bed. Taylor was sitting on Chad's lap on a nearby chair and Taylor was rubbing my hand. Every once and a while we would squeeze each other's hand just to let each other know we were still there.

"Gabriella?" I hear a women ask interrupting something Chad was saying. I look over without talking and see my mom looking like she was crying. I haven't talked yet, but I was going to.

"Mom." I whispered. She comes over and we hug each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered. Chad pulled up another chair and I heard her thank him and sit down. They started talking again.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" My mom asked me gently.

"Better." I murmur. I'm sticking to one or two word sentences for now. I'm still scared. Although I'm not quite sure what I'm scared _of_ I'm just…scared.

"Do you want to talk about it honey?" she asked me quietly. I nodded. I needed to let them know. I began…

"Bobby…." I said. I watched as my mom's eyes grew wide and Troy, Chad, and Taylor's eyes are filled with anger. Who knew that one name could do so much to someone?

"Bobby was in the middle of them." I said.

"Of who sweetheart?" my mom asked.

"I-I can't remember. All I can remember was guys in uniforms." I said.

"The basketball team." Chad said. I nodded.

"That's it." I said. My memories from those horrible moments were flooding back into my head.

"He said s-someth-thing about Dan." I said. I felt Troy's hand wipe some of my tears away.

I started crying again and heard my mom say…."It's okay Gabbi, you don't to explain everything now. Take your time and tell us when you want." She said rubbing my arm that was now wrapped around Troy.

I could feel Troy calming down, but one look at Chad and you could tell he was ready to murder Bobby. I put my hand on top of his and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said.

"When hasn't he?" Taylor asked. I laughed. I looked down at my hands and saw a hospital bracelet.

_Gabriella Montez_

_Room: 318 ER_

Oh…you don't know how badly I wanted to rip it off and burn it.

Mr. Bolton walked in.

"Thank you for calling." My mom said as she gave him a hug.

"It's nothing. Trust me." He answered.

"Gabriella, this is all my fault, if I hadn't have gotten upset with that other coach, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so incredibly sorry that this happened." He said.

"It's okay." I whispered. "You're forgiven." I added. He had a stunned look on his face.

"I can always take it back and not forgive you if you want." I said.

"No, No. I just…didn't think you would forgive me like that." He said.

"And it's not your fault, it was…their fault." I said meaning _his_ and his buddies' fault.

"I have to get the rest of the team back to school. I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella." He said.

"Bye." I said. He quickly left and I was left with my mom, Troy, Taylor, and Chad. I put my head on Troy's chest and felt his grip around me tighten. It was then that I realized…

I.

Was.

Safe.

-The End-

* * *

**Yes, it's the end of this story. I _might_ do an epilogue. It's a _big_ maybe though. I hope you liked it!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been one year since Gabriella's incident. It has been one year since Gabriella or anyone has seen Bobby. It had been one year since Mr. Bolton challenged the other team to a re-match. That was all in the past.

Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were all sitting in their seats on the last day of junior year. **(A/N: They were all Sophomores when the story occurred…)**

They were all counting down the minutes until school was over.

_Summer._ Chad thought.

_Summer._ Taylor thought.

_Summer._ Gabriella thought.

Their thoughts matched the pattern of the tick clock.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…Summer….Summer…Summer!...Summer!...Summer! _They all thought as the last bell of the year rang.

Kids rushed out to their lockers to do last minute locker cleaning. As Gabriella walked down the hallway, she smiled as she watched people say good-bye and share phone numbers and such. She smiled at thought of actually being able to see most of them again the following year.

She stood at her locker, grabbing pictures of her year off of the inside of her locker door.

Troy picked her up from behind and spun her around. She laughed as he slowed down and gently set her back down.

"Summer at last." He whispered in her ear. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise at the feeling of his warm breath upon it.

"Thank god." She said turning in his arms.

Their lips met in a soft kiss which Gabriella quickly deepened enjoying the moment. They broke apart slowly, desperately needing air.

"Oh my god! For once Miss. Darbus didn't interrupt!" he exclaimed. This made Gabriella laugh as she turned back to her locker.

Gabriella had recovered okay from the happening. She had walked around with a very slight limp for a little while. But nothing drastic. She had more emotional pain to deal with than anything. But Troy helped her through it all.

"Are you ready to become a senior next year Miss Montez?" he asked her as they walked out of the school towards Troy's car.

"Yes! I'm sooooo excited. I mean…I've never been able to stay at one place for a whole summer. It'll be nice to have some people to help me during senior year." She said.

"You know I'll be there." He said. He opened the car door for her and shut it when she got in. He got into the drivers' side and put the key in the ignition.

"Is Chad still gonna have that barbeque later?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He just invited the basketball team and the gang. Nothing too big." He said.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said. "Do you have an idea of where we can go for a road trip this summer?" she asked him. Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsi had decided that it would be fun to take a road trip during the summer.

"I dunno. I thought that maybe it would be cool if we just kind drove around the country. Go and see different things all over." He said.

"I like that idea." She said. They showed up at the Danforth residence minutes later.

"WE'RE IN THE BACK!" Chad yelled from the backyard. They walked around the house, hand in hand, and were greeted by the smell of barbeque.

A half an hour later, everyone was there. They were all sitting around eating burgers and steaks that Chad cooked.

"Ok guys…here's a question for all of you…where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Taylor asked them. They were all silent for a second, thinking about their answer.

"I see myself singing!" Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone chuckled. "Only you would say that." Ryan murmured.

"I see myself…." Kelsi began. They all went around. It was Gabriella's turn a few minutes later.

"I have no idea." She said. Reality finally hit her. "I have no idea." She repeated under her breath.

"I see myself married to my present girlfriend." Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled. "Suck up." She said.

"Speaking of sucking…." Taylor said…getting a better look at Gabriella's neck.

Chad choked on his burger as Taylor said this.

Everyone laughed as Chad finally caught his breath.

"LOOK!" Taylor sad as she pointed up to the sky a few hours later. Troy, Gabriella, and Chad all looked up. Everyone else had left.

Chad and Taylor left to get a better glimpse of the constellations.

"Troy…look! A shooting star." Gabriella pointed out as soon as they were alone. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She felt Troy's lips touch hers and she eagerly kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered. They shared another sweet kiss before they went back to star gazing in Chad's backyard.

* * *

**Sequel...no sequel...sequel...no sequel? What do you think It won't happen for a while though. And if you do want a sequel...I'm thinking it would be about their road trip???? What do you think?  
**


	16. Excuses

Hi. :)  
Please take note of the beautiful, little innocent smiley. :) :) :)  
So I haven't updated in a LONG FREAKING TIME. And I'm like 99.9999999 percent sure that I've lost readers because of that. I don't blame them at all. My stories weren't that good anyways...seriously. I've ATTEMPTED to re-read them and they're...shit, to put his nicely. I _have _been actively reading a few stories though. Oh, and by the way I'm one of the original Twilight fans. ;] One of those stories being a Twilight story. I can't really read a lot of them without like...disliking them. Sorry, it's just me and I'm an honest person so get over it if I offended you, 'kay? 'Kay. :) I'm really only reading two stories. Here are the links:

Dangerous Fascination: .net/s/3677489/1/

My Beautiful Disaster: .net/s/4546697/1/My_Beautiful_Disaster

OKAY, so on to my excuses! :D

1.) I'm officially a horse owner after almost 9 years of riding.  
2.) My parents are only paying half boar for him...for those of you who know about horses...that's A LOT MORE THAN THAT to pay for. Therefore..I have a job. So yah.  
3.) I'm TRAINING my horse.  
4.) Riding, period.  
5.) I no longer go to public school...I'm am cyber schooled. PAVCS. :) It's the most coolest thing (next to buying my horse) that has happened to me. It frees up so much more time and my grades have SHOT UP. I almost failed my freshman year and now I have straight As. :)

So yes, those are my excuses. Oh, and I have a tendency to pretty much KILL all my computers. So I've gone through about 4 by now. (Thank goodness for a brother who knows how to fix it every time. :D) I haven't written anything in a good 9 months Not a single word. Oh, and I RARELY review stories. If I do...I'm in friggin' love with it. So be happy when I do. :) And I guess I'll leave you guys with 10 songs I highly recommend:

Burn- Collective Soul (Or ANYTHING by that band. Oh, and I'm not just someone who started liking them after Tremble for My Beloved was in Twilight. -rolls eyes-)  
Do It For You- Ballas Hough Band  
Surrender- Blake Lewis  
4ever- The Veronicas  
Satellite- Collective Soul (beautiful lyrics, he wrote it for his son.)  
Emergency- Paramore (There's not one song from PAramore that I DON'T like.)  
Out of the Abyss- Judgement Day (There are no vocals in this musical group. It involves a violin, cello, and drums...that's it.)  
Stone By Stone- Dredg (Going to see them live in April! Their songs require thought, by the way.)  
Hellelujah- Paramore  
Bar-Ba-Sol- David cook


End file.
